


阴摩罗鬼

by neverneverland915



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverneverland915/pseuds/neverneverland915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.时间大约在团藏成为代理火影之后，在鸣人面见雷影之前；背景大约是卡卡西决定带鸣人去见雷影，被根的人察觉了计划并告知了团藏；然后就是正文了；<br/>2.新手开车，请千万不要追究逻辑和细节；<br/>3.有抹布，有抹布，有抹布，重要的话说三遍，不知道啥是抹布的自己搜；不接受抹布还点进来的一概不负责；<br/>4.感谢放飞贴一起讨论背景逻辑的小伙伴；<br/>5.……大概会翻到沟里去。</p><p>以上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 0513，先把1-3章搬过来试试……还在研究界面_(:3」∠)_

1.  
作为专业佣兵组织，晓当然有自己的情报网。  
不过当时，晓的首领为了要在五影会谈上有一个炫酷的出场，正忙得不可开交——三战完了也好多年了，不如就叫第四次忍界大战吧！既然要开战，一定要有超拉风的战前演讲！地点就在五影会谈的会场吧！铁之国的守备不足为患……记得要带上佐助！  
宇智波带土，或者现在还叫宇智波斑，又或者是阿飞，看着手上两个一模一样的曲奇面具（“选哪一个好呢？阿飞真的好为难哦”），认真地思考着他的月之眼安利计划。  
所以当他得知旗木卡卡西作为叛忍处置的时候，距离木叶发布这个消息已经过了两天半。

第一反应当然是这不可能。  
没人比他更了解卡卡西（并不知道哪里来的自信），那个男人毕生都花费在给木叶织毛衣的事业上，既愚蠢又悲伤，像一条忠诚的老狗。宇智波带土的名字还刻在慰灵碑上，所以卡卡西绝对不可能背叛木叶（所以说到底是哪里来的自信）。  
然后他又得知团藏当了火影。  
这么一来好像也就说得通了。  
叛忍的后果他当然是知道的，但木叶内部还没几个能对卡卡西构成威胁的人，所以没必要多关注，大概过几天就会自动撤销了吧。何况他还要去参加四战宣战大会，还是安利月之眼比较重要。  
于是他又一次投入面具选择障碍症中。  
卡卡西把身体埋进树林的阴影中，感觉到追赶他的人渐渐走远了。  
他计算着时间。留给大和的暗号对方肯定接收到了，如果够快，大和应该已经带着鸣人从木叶向雷隐出发了。鸣人在佩恩一战中声名鹊起，只要鸣人不呆在木叶，团藏就不能对鸣人怎么样，顶多也就是把鸣人的上司宣布为叛忍而已。以结果而言，这个代价并不算大。  
团藏大概想趁机除掉一个潜在火影候补，可惜鹿久前辈一片苦心。  
木叶方面自然有凯和静音他们拖延时间，这点他毫不担心。鸣人那边有大和在，希望佐井多少能帮上忙。他计划着甩掉那些追兵之后去跟鸣人汇合。  
但情况出乎意料地，不乐观。  
木叶没人杀他不代表其他地方没有。暗部十年给他带来响彻忍界的声名，也积累下数不清的血债。若在木叶编制之下，还不会有人敢前来滋事，然而一旦失去木叶的庇护，想要他命的人估计能编成一支军队。  
车轮战几乎是致命的。  
刚一离开木叶，杀手便跟了上来。敌人仿佛走马灯一样轮番上阵，两天之内他已经应付了几十波对手，他甚至都不知道对方是过去的仇家还是单纯为了赏金。敌人们似乎达成了某种共识，打算用连续不断的战斗磨死他。这很糟糕，因为他们判断对了。卡卡西已经记不清两天之内用了多少次雷切，他的左眼正在剧烈地疼痛，因为过度使用而渗出一丝血液。他将身体尽量放低，一方面避免被发现，一方面靠着地面争取宝贵的休息时间。但他也知道这是无法休息的，他的神经还紧绷着，身上每一块肌肉都紧张地准备着下一场战斗。  
这可不太妙，他还得活着去见鸣人。  
他在脑子里回忆到雷隐的路线，计算着自己早就见底的查克拉，他知道下一波敌人不会等太久。

宇智波带土戴好了面具，把晓的制式斗篷也穿上了。他在心里默默地把战前宣言的腹稿又念了一遍，内心充满了期待。  
让那些还在旧时代做梦的、迂腐的忍者头头们，见识一下牺牲者的愤怒吧！  
他得意而又恼怒地想。他所期盼的世界在十八年后终于将要得偿夙愿，他不禁回忆起上一次的战争，在这个错误的世界里发生过那么多厮杀与悲恸的故事，永远地改变了无数人的人生。他想起水门班最后一次的集体任务，作为医疗忍者的少女握着他的手，银发少年背对他们走向敌人。  
十二岁的卡卡西高傲而无礼，在那次任务之前似乎全然不把带土放在眼里。他身负木叶白牙的声名与意志，永远像一柄开刃的刀剑那样锋利，即使受伤出现裂纹也不会折断，即使站在血污里也犹如月光一样坚定不移。  
神无毗之后，他们三个的命运就像一团被揉得稀巴烂的草纸。  
但在那之前，带土只能在后面目睹卡卡西的背影，无论嫉妒、憧憬、羡慕、企盼都毫无指望。  
谁叫人家是天才呢。  
带土轻蔑地哼了一声，对内心的自己嗤之以鼻。  
叛忍又怎样，那个废物不会有事的。  
并非所有敌人都是废物。  
卡卡西从小就被这样教育着，他早逝的父亲告诫他不要因为自满而盲目，虽然那个时候经常是左耳朵进右耳朵出，但时至今日，不能不说老爹的经验还是非常有理的。  
一条铁链缠住他的小腿，把他从泥土中硬生生地拖拽出来。  
“不好意思，我们耳闻过你会千种忍术，所以对土遁早有防备，”看不清面目的敌人得意洋洋地说，“这边也有优秀的感知忍者。你认栽吧。”  
他用手掌撑住地面试图站起来，但是过度消耗的身体无法回应这个意图，他的腿像是不属于自己一样无法移动，他的伤口还在流血。  
他像砧板上的肉一样看着几个敌人向他围过来，他们手上并没有明显的兵器，显然是还在忌讳拷贝忍者的威名，害怕会突然被夺走武器。这些人没有戴护额，无法辨别属于哪个忍村或者组织，因此要搞清楚他们的忍术体系也更加困难。  
疼痛像蛇咬蚁噬一样遍布他的全身，但卡卡西依然飞快地在大脑中计算着任何有可能的策略。死并不可怕，但此刻他还有不能死的理由。  
何况他深知如果落在对方手上，那会有无数比死更槽糕的可能性。  
然而没有更多的思考时间了，敌人用了不知道什么忍术，下一秒，他的身体和意识一起滑向了黑暗。  
醒来的时候敌人的数目又增加了。地点似乎是一处临时据点，应该是过去的忍者在野外执行任务时留下的，房屋中间燃着一簇简陋的篝火。三三两两的脚步声显得杂乱，暂时无法分辨具体有多少人。  
卡卡西紧闭着眼睛，假装还在昏迷，偷听旁人的对话。  
他们在商量活的和死的哪个更值钱，敌人也不是那么团结一致的，有人想先看哪方出价更高，有人单为报仇而来不能容忍他多活一秒。他听到吵闹的声音，似乎分歧很大。  
有人踢翻了什么东西，然后脚步声迅速地接近了。  
“好吧，就按照你们说的，留活口——”  
说话的人粗鲁地把卡卡西从地上拎了起来。因为手脚都被绑着，并且查克拉丝毫剩余也没有了，卡卡西只好继续装晕。  
“但是按照约好的，我们要多分两成，而且——”  
他意识到他被扔在铺在地面的、厚实的毛毡上。  
“——要玩够本。”  
说话的人撕开了卡卡西的制式马甲。

在晓的首领“斑”认真听白绝汇报情况的时候，月亮已经出来了。  
他从面具的孔缝里望着天上的一轮银白，无端地就发起了呆。明明白绝还在一边喋喋不休，带土偏偏就是硬生生瞪着月亮看了老半天。他的面前是一望无边的荒原，而身后则是像海洋一样浩瀚的树林，世界安静地好像从未有过杀戮，只有满月高不可攀地挂在天上，一脸臭屁地俯视众生。  
白绝托着半边脸，觉得他大概又进入了阿飞模式。  
“不就是月亮嘛，有什么好看的？”  
是呀，有什么好担心的呢？

燃烧般的灼热。  
蚌壳中的药物很快便见了效果。他能感到身体中的手指有一下没一下地抽插，缓慢地屈伸，甚是向里深挖时指关节如何触到敏感的内壁。他的双手被绑在柱子上，两个手腕被铁链磨破了皮，随着身体的动作而彼此摩擦，他把十根手指攥成一个不能更紧的拳头，指甲把手掌的皮肤割得发红。  
可是如果不这样，他害怕自己会忍不住叫出来。那样就太随了这些人的意了。  
身后的人把第三根手指伸了进来，先是试探性地在穴口按压，感觉到足够湿滑之后便放心大胆长驱直入，像疏通什么一样用力掏挖脆弱的甬道。更多冰冷的药膏被抹进来，像粘稠的合剂一样立刻又烧得滚烫。对方为了让药膏在手指上抹匀，干脆在后穴内部让手指相互交叉，令承受者发出一阵剧烈的颤抖。  
卡卡西用力咬着嘴唇。口腔内部刚才已经被人用手指捅伤了，再加上他自己咬破的部分，嘴角正在流出一丝鲜血。没人会在意。惩罚的盛宴方才开始，无名的敌人跃跃欲试地等待着，享受面前正被发开的供品。他正跪伏在白色的毛毡上，腰肢下陷，脊线形成凹槽，臀部为了迎合后穴中的手指而高高抬起。厚重的马甲已经被脱掉了，深色里衣卷起露出胸口，木叶的护额被拉下来拴在了眼睛的位置。这些人毕竟是胆怯的，即使将木叶的拷贝忍者围着羞辱，也下意识地要避开他的眼睛，那只写轮眼终究是他人心中的一抹阴影，令这些人嫉恨而恐惧。  
嫉恨促使疯狂，恐惧衍生憎恶。  
有人粗暴地抓住了他的面罩扯了下来。过于急促的喘息暴露在他人耳中，嘴角的液体流过左颊下方那颗痣，旁人讥笑了起来。  
“看看，原来戴面罩是为这个啊！”  
他们发出粗鲁的嘲笑，有手指按在那颗痣上，磨得生痛。那只手抹掉他嘴角的液体——那是药物、唾液、血的混合物——然后滑下去，拧了两把露出的乳首。敏感的肉粒很快便涨得发红，挺立起来，好像雪后大地上的一粒诱人的梅子。  
更多的手摸着他。他们把他的底衣撩到脖颈，用粗糙的手掌摸着汗湿的背脊，用指节一路探索脊骨那条弧线，直到手掌落在光裸的臀部。那里白色的皮肤已经被掐出了乌青的指印。后穴里的手指已经搅动出啧啧水声。  
一只手握着他的分身撸动。那可怜的的性器已经足够硬，只是它被某种道具束缚着，紧巴巴地捆着很多道，顶端被堵住，仅仅是用指甲搔刮一下也让它痛苦地颤动。  
呼吸从齿缝里烧灼他的喉咙。卡卡西依然咬着嘴唇不让自己发出羞耻的呻吟，拼命让大脑保持清醒。他需要思考，需要计划，需要掌握情况。只要活着，身体承受的伤害就可以被治疗，痛苦是此刻的体验，而耻辱在事后不值得一提。他需要的是想方设法从这个地方活下去，除此之外的一切都是可以舍弃的。

思考被打断了。手指从后穴里抽离，那只湿润的手在他后臀上拍了一巴掌，一个声音说：“差不多了，来吧。谁先？”  
一阵布料摩擦的声音之后，粗大的性器毫不留情地挤开尚未完全开发的穴口，插进他的身体。  
卡卡西的忍耐因为突然的侵入而告终，他发出一声尖锐的抽泣，近乎哀鸣。他意识到不好了，因为围观的人发出了一阵胜利般的欢呼。  
“干他！干到他叫不出来！”  
“别饶了他！”  
“多来点药吧！大名鼎鼎的拷贝忍者也像妓女一样叫床！”  
是怨恨啊。忍者的工作在杀人与被杀中间回旋，而每一次都会留下更多怨恨的伏线。卡卡西过去经常刻意去记他在任务中击败的对手，因为掌握其他忍村和组织的忍法体系、战术习惯、装备技术等等都是对木叶有用的。但此刻他根本没有一丝余力去思考究竟可能是哪些人，袭击了他，捕获了他，侵犯了他，用催情的药物迷惑他，打开他的身体有如剥开一只无力的蚌，享用着他的内部有如吮吸甜美的蚌肉——那根性器还在兴致勃勃地往他后穴深处挤压，挤得狭窄的甬道撕裂一样疼痛，他人的手指戳刺这穴口翻卷的嫩肉，把更多的药膏抹在那里。  
插在他身体里的男人用力掐着他的腰，滴下的汗水在他的腰窝里汇成一小滩湖泊。男人卖力地、一次又一次地顶弄身下的人，毫无章法地在对方颤抖的身体中横行霸道，每一下都戳得卡卡西要呕吐。他咬着牙齿，听见自己口中因为被下体撞击而发出短促的呻吟。  
不，不能放松更多了。不能让这些人更加得意，否则只会引来更野蛮的强暴。  
这样的侵犯很难让他高潮，但插入的男人并没有任何要考虑他的意思，侵犯者快速地、高频地抽插，很快便将精液射在他身体中。  
围观的人嘲笑起来。  
“太快了！你这个没用的东西！”  
“换人换人！”  
卡卡西的腰彻底塌了下去，整个人都伏在地上，除了大口喘息之外一动不动，但立刻有人抓着他，像烤肉一样把他翻了个面。他现在仰面躺在毛毡上，双腿被向两边拉开，臀缝也被手搓揉着，露出正在流淌精液的穴口，大腿根部的指印好像污秽的道标。他的视线完全被护额封闭着，只能听到他们点评自己的姿态有多么淫靡不堪。  
“死之前用身体来赎罪吧，该死的木叶忍者。”有人说，“要恨的话，就恨木叶派你杀过那么多人，现在木叶不要你了，你只是祭奠亡灵的供品。”

……亡灵吗？  
是的，他的一生踩过无数死亡，雷切和苦无之下不知道有多少怨恨的亡灵。但是木叶不会舍弃卡卡西，正如卡卡西不会舍弃木叶。只要他们想办法对付团藏，一切就会有转机，木叶也依然是他所忠诚的木叶，是他的朋友、老师、学生、同伴所在的地方。  
十八年前失去的挚友的亡灵，若是知道他今日的软弱，大概会笑着骂他吧。  
因此他不得不活下来。  
在人们的轻笑声中他知道新一轮的侵犯大致要来了，他迫使自己放松身体，尽量减少不必要的伤害，但仍旧不能控制腰部和大腿的微颤。被捆绑的性器昂扬地立着头，顶端渗出的津液已经把绑它的东西弄湿了，有不止一只手恶作剧般地戳着它，看它摇晃而颤动的样子，然后把手指顺着下面去按捏已经涨红的囊袋，最后戳进还在微微张合的后穴里。手指搅动着上一个男人留下的精液，再一次把后穴戳得湿热而绵软。  
卡卡西平躺在白色的毛毡之上，胸口因为喘息而剧烈地起伏，通红的乳尖随之震颤，下腹肌肉本能地紧张，像他们所说的一样，有如被献给亡灵的供品，等待被侵犯，等待被伤害，等待仿佛无止境的轮奸。

白绝生气地抱着双臂，抱怨着他第不知道多少次走神的上司：“你别再看月亮了。计划还没正式开始，它不会变成眼睛的。”  
宇智波带土在面具后面板起面孔，叽叽歪歪地耍着脾气。  
白绝要不是非人类体，早就被这种首领气得炸锅了。不过他早就知道带土在阿飞状态是多么难以捉摸，与其跟他对着干不如顺着他，反正他发发神经也就消停了。  
但今天很奇怪，只是例行公事的情况汇报，带土却已经好几次走神，好像月亮突然变成了什么神奇的景象，一辈子仅此一次非看不可一阳。  
“你继续说吧。”  
阿飞终于停下来，带土看着白绝说。  
“你今天到底哪里不对……”  
“并没有！阿飞一直很正常！”说完他摸摸脸，隔着面具他摸不到眼睛，“只是总觉得今晚的月亮，很可怕。”

劣质的酒被泼在白皙的身体上。刺鼻的酒味冲进卡卡西的大脑。  
他开始有些麻木了。即使两只手就着酒液揉捏着他的乳首，对小小的乳粒又掐又按，肆意拉扯，也不能让他有更大的反应了。他们似乎发现了他的沉默，改用更加恶劣的方法刺激他。手指换成了牙齿，挺翘的乳首被舔弄着，被上下两排牙齿细细地咬过，被恶意地吸吮，可怜的肉粒被蹂躏得肿涨发红，染在上面的唾液亮晶晶的。舌头顺着侧腹的伤口向下，未痊愈的伤口已经再一次渗出新鲜的血液，侵犯者舔掉了那些血和汗，把带着酒的舌头舔过流血的地方，满意地感觉到舌尖下的身体绷紧了，一阵抑制不住的抽气昭示着惩罚多么有效。  
两根手指从他口中拿出来，然后把冷酒倒进他喉咙里，彻底毁了他本来就一塌糊涂的呼吸。  
酒被淋在打开的大腿根部，然后热乎乎的舌头再一次舔了上来，他们似乎故意去舔弄刚才被掐的青紫的部位，让那里的柔软的嫩肉因为酒精和舌头的刺激而紧张地收缩。插在他后穴里的性器不紧不慢地抽动着，每一下都深深地触到内部，每一下都让他整个身体被向前推送，他的腹部被顶得反胃，背部已经离开毛毡拱了起来，挺立的性器翘起随着抽插的频率而晃动，看起来仿佛在迎合施暴者的操干。被拴在柱子上的手臂布满红痕。有人恶劣地窃笑着，把手指插进撑得满满的后穴口，指腹碾压着那些撑开的褶皱。更多的精液带着一丝红色流了出来。  
“流血了呢，拷贝忍者居然这么不耐操。”  
然后那个操他的人射了。滚烫的精液灌进甬道，在性器被抽出来之后，还把多余的精液甩在他的臀部。那人又用手在他下体胡乱地摸了几把，把那些粘稠的白浆摸得布满腿根才罢休。  
卡卡西一直弓着的背终于因为伤害短暂地结束而终于放松了，他瘫在地上，柔软的毛毡垫在他身下，全身泛着充满肉欲的微红色。他的呼吸像变调的哭声一样断断续续，他并没有流泪，只是左眼像灼烧一样痛。  
不，不能放松。他艰难地提醒自己，一边承受身体上的蹂躏，一边把剩下的全部意志投入保持清醒的努力。等这些人结束了，他可以获得机会，杀掉他们，然后去保护鸣人。身体所受伤害也许会造成一些困难，但无论如何都必须活着，此时的木叶还需要他。只要查克拉恢复在最低活动限度，他就能摆脱此刻的状况。  
但是在长时间被轮暴之后，精力也所剩无几。  
他试图并拢双腿，但是两腿都被旁边的人按着，动弹不得。后穴好像不知餍足一样吐着精液，另一个人好像不想立刻上他，然而却把某种棍状物捅进那个已经被操开了的小穴里。  
如果之前他还能勉强维持呼吸的话，这一捅真的刺进了太深的地方。  
不知那是什么忍具，粗大、坚硬且冰冷，它迅猛地、不留余地地操弄着已经软熟的后穴，每一次深入都能捅进最敏感的部位，每一次抽出都带出一片粘稠的体液。他被捆绑的分身因为后穴的刺激变得越发硬挺，几乎戳到他自己的小腹，柱身红得发紫，顶端湿润得像是眼泪。异物的出入逼得他几乎咬碎牙关，仍然无法控制自己迸出一声又一声尖叫般的呻吟。  
淫靡的水声来自身体内部，好像绝望的警报，他惊人的自制力快要崩溃，有人把他拉动，让他侧躺，掰开他的大腿，让被忍具所刺穿的下体完全暴露在火光之中，不知有多少肮脏的手掌揉捏着腿根的白肤。他们兴奋地拍手，因为他终于浪叫出声而感到扭曲的愉悦。  
“应该把这样子的忍者扔到木叶门口，让他们看看！”人群里有人说。  
“你傻了啊，木叶已经不要他了，还不如杀了领赏钱。”  
“不如卖到花街吧！”  
粗野的男人们哄笑起来。男人的身体当然不如女子柔美纤细，但征服强者的快感让男人难以抗拒。  
“你这冷血的东西，就应该用身体记得，那些因你而死的人。”  
说话的人抓住了他的头发，迫使他以一个扭曲的姿势抬头，粗暴地扯下护额，好让他们能看到他的脸——他的半睁开的眼睛，他的潮红而脸色——男人用手掐住他的下巴，用手指在他嘴里搅两下，然后把一根硬了的性器塞了进去。

记得啊。  
一直都记得。  
那只灼烧的左眼，被迫涌出了生理性的泪水。

月亮好像越来越大了。  
宇智波带土莫名其妙地想。  
这感觉不太好，好像月亮在发生什么变化，不是月之眼的那种，而是……随时会碎裂，一片一片地从天上坠落到地面。  
他突然感到右眼一阵剧痛。  
阿飞嚎叫了一声，胡乱地把面具扯下来，捂住那枚疼痛的眼球。  
有什么东西，有什么东西在视线里……  
好像电视信号一样，模糊的图像一点一点清晰了起来。他看到光裸的大腿，布满酒和白色粘液的小腹，被捆得紫红的性器……然后视线的角度变化了，他看到一个男人的手，然后是一根勃起的阴茎，突兀地向自己迎面刺了过来。  
晓的首领像是被电了一样跳起来，惨叫一声从岩石上跌了下去。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.时间大约在团藏成为代理火影之后，在鸣人面见雷影之前；背景大约是卡卡西决定带鸣人去见雷影，被根的人察觉了计划并告知了团藏；  
> 2.新手开车，请千万不要追究逻辑和细节；  
> 3.开头有少量抹布（事后或者叫后事），预警，预警，预警；  
> 4.感谢放飞贴一起讨论背景逻辑的小伙伴；  
> 5.……似乎已经翻到沟里去了。  
> 以上。
> 
> Ready? Go→

2.  
在温暖篝火的映照下，粗暴的刑罚仍在继续。  
几乎每个人都在被俘的木叶忍者身上发泄过了。高傲的俘虏在前后同时被插入的时候就低喘着陷入了失神状态，后来便只是凭着身体的本能在抵抗，然而他糟糕的身体状态让他无法如愿。到后来他基本失去了意识，任凭他人分开双腿，甚至抬起腰臀主动迎合，从嗓子深处发出断断续续的喑哑的呻吟。被扯下的护额又被捆了回去。他仍旧躺在那块毛毡上，过于苍白的皮肤上布满红痕和青紫，不同男人的体液把他全身糊得乱七八糟，底衣卷起露出带着咬痕的胸膛，下身赤裸，大腿颤抖。最后一个享用他的男人正在用力把他硬到极限的性器挤进纤细的喉咙里。  
其余的人都歪歪斜斜地睡了。  
一个家伙喝多了酒，迷迷糊糊地爬起来，瞪了一眼还在努力深喉的那个，啐了一口走向门外。夜风很冷，他打了个寒战，觉得酒醒了几分。  
他突然觉得森林里安静得可怕。  
没有鸟兽，没有虫鸣，甚至连风声也很低。这在理论上来说是相当不正常的。他揉了揉眼睛，用力瞪着树林的阴影，那里只有黑暗。  
一根手指粗细的树藤突然从阴影里伸出，刺穿了这个人的眼睛，也一并捅穿了他的大脑。破裂的颅骨像被砸烂的西瓜那样散落，白色的脑浆洒在地上。他的身体随之栽倒。  
身着晓袍的男人从黑暗中迈出步伐，无声地走向篝火的光源处。

男人又撸了两把性器，确保精液一滴不剩地射在对方脸上。他的手指还插在卡卡西的头发里，抓着发根不让他倒下去。卡卡西已经没有意识，随着男人的拖拽露出脆弱的咽喉，只有微弱的呼吸体现出生命迹象。  
男人看着他的样子满意地笑了起来，想说点什么羞辱的话，然而却发现自己发不出声音。灌进喉咙里的鲜血堵住了他的发音器官。他低头一看，意识到自己的肺被树枝捅穿了。  
他在倒下去的瞬间看到身后凭空出现的人。黑色的火云袍，以及半张伤痕累累的脸。  
对着死人是不需要掩饰身份的。

失去了支撑的卡卡西向前倒去，带土半蹲下身子接住了他。但他在接触到对方的一瞬间被手上的触感吓了一跳，那是冰冷的汗、粘腻的药膏、男人的精液，以及滚烫体温的混合。他像被炉子烫了的小孩子一样惊跳着缩回手，于是卡卡西倒在了毛毡上。  
大约有好几分钟的时间里，带土看着对方死去一般的脸和布满各种痕迹的身体，像是雕像那样一动不动，右脸的伤痕让他的表情在火光里显得扭曲可怖。除了闪烁的火光，整个世界都如同冰冻一样静止了。  
十二岁的卡卡西像一簇月光在黑夜里疾驰，天生的白发比短刀或是千鸟更闪耀。在带土拼命才能跟上他速度的时候，卡卡西总是能够像跳跃的闪电那样一瞬间便再次消失于他的前方。而那时的带土只能像愚蠢的蛾子一样，继续追逐那一点炫目的光。  
面前的卡卡西匍匐在长毛的毡子上，护额挡住眼睛，皮肤潮红，稍早的精液在他脸上开始干了，被多次贯穿之后无法并拢双腿，乱糟糟的白发上洒着酒和精液。他嘴边有干涸的血迹，显然在失去意识之前，为了忍耐和承受一再地咬伤自己。  
这一定不是真的。  
带土感到右眼惊雷似的疼痛，让他不自觉地蜷缩起来，呼吸像是被打了结一样阻塞，窒息感从肺里把内脏都抽干。  
这他妈一切都是虚假的。是假的。假的。假的。  
那声音在他心里疯了一样地嘶吼，仿佛要在那里撕出一个空洞。他一直静立着，蹲在一堆横七竖八的尸体和一个跟尸体差不多的卡卡西中间。他缓慢而僵硬地抬起手，好像害怕接受将要触及的现实一样，一节一节地伸开手臂，去探寻倒在地上的人是否还有鼻息。  
确认对方还活着的那一瞬间，静止的世界又活了起来。  
他环视四周，污秽的死人不值得关注，房间里也没有其他可用的东西，地上散落的被使用过的道具让他反胃——这一定是虚伪的现实，是考验他是否坚定的玩笑。他看着卡卡西身上的种种污渍，感到自己哪怕多站一秒也会呕出来。  
于是他只好用那块毛毡把卡卡西裹起来，从这个刑场离开。

十三岁的带土甩着两条腿在路上奔跑，像一只逃命的兔子。  
事实上他并不是在逃命，相反，是要去某个约好的集合地点。虽然说好的时间早就过了……啊啊啊啊啊啊再晚一定会被杀的！  
他懊恼地想。  
当然不会有人真的为他迟到一个小时来杀他的，但卡卡西愠怒的表情即使挡在面罩后面也像是要以眼杀人。他伸出两只手列举一个月来带土的第七次迟到，看他的目光充满鄙夷。后者嘟囔着“等我开了眼如何如何”。。  
“先不说你什么时候开眼，难道开了写轮眼就能让你不迟到了吗？那样的话我们倒是都很期待呢。” 卡卡西死鱼眼一瞪，说话的时候用食指戳着带土，后者阴着脸把他的手打开，大拇指冲着自己的鼻尖。  
“迟早。迟早我会有写轮眼的！你等着瞧！到时候，你可别指望我救你！”  
“要等到你来救，大概我名字已经写在慰灵碑上了。”  
他们大眼瞪小眼，医疗忍者的少女赶紧打圆场：“你们吵吵就算了，别说这么不吉利的话啦。”  
血气方刚的男孩们顺从地闭上嘴，表情依然心有不甘，但谁都明白那句玩笑并不遥远——他们能顺利从任务中存活是因为有强大的水门老师，而对大多数踏上战场的忍者来说，孩子永远比成年人死亡率更高。这是战争，没有选择退出的权利。  
他们排成一列走在路上，很长一段时间没人说话。快到目的地的时候，带土低声打破了沉默。  
“等我开了眼，我会保护你们的，你们两个都是。”  
真是毫无底气的承诺。琳回赠他一个安慰性质的微笑，卡卡西头也不回地耸了一下肩。

真是讽刺的世界。  
后来宇智波带土和野原琳的名字一前一后地被刻在慰灵碑上。而卡卡西还活着，一年一年风雨无阻地给他们摆供品。  
带土已经可以平静地面对这个事实，尤其是一想到月之眼计划马上就要开始。既然世界嘲讽他，他就亲手来摧毁这个把他们的命运撕得稀烂的制度，新的世界可以让每个人获得幸福。  
不过眼下比月之眼更重要的是另一个家伙。  
他双手交叉挡住脸，分开腿坐在那里，瞪着躺在一旁的卡卡西，一动不动。他维持这个造型已经快要半小时了。如果是白绝，此刻已经可以说一段加长的相声。但带土坐着，好像害怕去触碰对方一样，仅仅是在一个安全的距离，望着他。  
至少卡卡西已经恢复了相对平静的呼吸。带土把他平放在干燥的草席上，身下仍是那块毛毡。这里是他在扮演斑的游历中发现的一处隐秘之地，位于一座废弃的庙宇后院，从外面看只是普通的废墟，而里面则是被结界保护的一方密室。他不可能带着卡卡西去晓的基地，更不可能让另一个斑和白绝知道这事儿，于是只好选择了荒山里的破庙。这地方轻易不会被发现，但也没有任何急需的物资——水、干净的布、伤药。  
——我在干什么？  
他漠然地想。  
我应该把他杀掉，趁现在，绝好的机会。现在不动手，今后卡卡西必定以敌人的身份站在对面，早就晓得这家伙是无药可救的废物，这辈子都在一门心思地给傻逼木叶织毛衣。  
他站起来，膝盖发出一声脆响，动作因为长时间保持一个姿势而略显僵硬。他慢慢地把自己挪过去，让自己有勇气去直视对方遭受磨难的身体。那些痕迹——血、酒、媚药、精液、淤痕——依然还在，底衣胡乱地卷着，胸口的红樱挺立，下半身不着一缕，腿间满是掐痕。他感到眼睛再一次灼烧般的疼痛起来，不禁地呻吟了一声，抬起手臂挡住烧红的脸。  
他恐惧地发现内心里涌起一丝窃喜，不知道是因为对方还活着，还是因为别的什么不可告人的东西。  
这该死的天杀的世界一定在给他布下无解的陷阱。

他听到一丝微弱的呼吸声。  
护额还堵在卡卡西眼睛的位置，妨碍他正常呼吸。带土的手犹犹豫豫地在半空中举了好几分钟，终于伸过去，绕过白色的后脑解开那个死结。他看着手上那个刻有涡纹的标志，心里把傻逼木叶咒骂一万次，厌恶地把护额丢到房间的角落。  
他垂下手，也垂下眼。  
他终究还是接触了对方的身体，手背贴在汗湿的额头上感到了略高的体温。卡卡西呼吸平稳，但表情痛苦，左眼下染着湿润的泪痕。他已经有十八年没有看过这个男人哭泣的样子了，十八年前也只见过一次。带土检视他，视线落到下体令人难堪的部位——那个依然被捆绑的、紫红的、肿胀的器官。他脑子里的什么东西爆炸了。  
——这虚假的世界最好马上毁灭。  
晓的首领、立志颠覆世界的男人，脸红得像个熟透的番茄，表情扭曲，嘴角抽搐，握紧了拳头。

他看着自己的手，因为旧伤呈现诡异的肤色，藏在黑色手套的包裹中，因为它即将要执行的任务而微微颤抖。  
他看着那个被蹂躏过的、紫红肿胀的性器。  
他看着卡卡西眉头紧皱的脸。  
宇智波带土大义凌然地咬紧牙关，移动他的指关节，让手指覆上对方的分身。  
那个小道具被设计得充满病态的意味。它并不是非常结实，但粗糙，尺寸不大，没有弹性。当带土试图解开它时它发出金属的声音，比战场上死人的惨叫更刺耳，他的手指接触它的每一下都如同抚摸炸弹。最后他用指尖把它一圈一圈地剥离柱身，拆下顶端的塞口，避免接触皮肤。那可怜的性器如死刑的囚人般立刻软了下来。  
昏迷中的卡卡西抽搐了一下，发出一声几不可闻的呻吟。带土立刻屏住呼吸，注意到对方并未醒来之后松了口气，然后把那个残忍的道具在手中捏得粉碎。  
你他妈到底在干什么啊。  
他脑子里的声音说，一边责骂他为何要处心积虑地救助敌人，一边告诫他最好马上做进一步处理。他一定是被天照烧坏了脑子，于是他又坐了两分钟，站起来绕着狭小的房间绕了两圈，再坐回原处。他小心翼翼地靠近对方，去注视那张没有血色的脸。过去出任务睡觉的时候卡卡西也不脱面罩，所以他其实也极少看到这张脸睡了的状态，现在，他竟然说不出这张脸更像睡着还是死了。  
不，不，他曾经说过承诺。  
头痛得像要裂开。宇智波带土板着脸站起身，让自己消失于时空间的裂口中。

不久之后他带着伤药和纱布回来。  
治疗不是他擅长的，但别无选择。他花了一番力气才把那件已经被汗浸透的底衣完整地脱下来，现在呈现在他面前的卡卡西除了手套之外什么都没有穿。  
带土艰难地吞咽了一下，想了想，还是把两人的手套都脱下来。  
过去当然是有挤在一起换衣服的回忆，但十几岁的少年懵懂有如一张白纸，毕竟不及成年人发育完善的身体。平心而论，忍者的身体说不上美丽，没有哪个忍者不是带着大大小小的伤疤，更何况卡卡西自从十二岁的时候已经活跃在战场。成年的他看上去足够结实，苍白的皮肤包裹着扎实的肌肉，因为过于白了，那些陈年的伤痕显得更加丑陋醒目，一些部位在伤口愈合之后还保留着扭曲的肌理，摸起来凹凸不平，有点瘆人。这真的很奇怪，毕竟带土对着镜子里自己的右半身可从来不会感到不安。  
让他无法直视，却又无法移开目光的那一道伤痕——左眼——那是带土自己亲手赠与的礼物，两个人联结的关键，若不是那枚写轮眼，他也不会感应到这场事件的发生。  
今晚发生的事情，哪怕仅仅是想起来，也让他产生窒息般的杀意。  
在他们分开的那些年里，对方到底是过着怎样的生活呢？  
抱着不可能有答案的疑惑，他用一条胳膊环着卡卡西，令后者斜靠在臂弯里，然后用纱布沾着清水，小幅度地拭擦他身上那些肮脏的痕迹。那些痕迹让他恶心，但当他看着对方的脸，似乎会感到稍微平静一些。  
脑子里的声音又一次神经质地咆哮起来。  
——你到底在干什么？！你不应该在这种地方浪费时间的！！  
五影会谈正在筹备，作为要向整个忍者世界宣战的信号，他此刻应该在前往铁之国的路上。白绝的军队将会碾过这个世界，为此他蛰伏了十八年，经历着常人所不能想象的折难和苦痛。现在离宣战布告只差一个神威的距离，他却在这个狭小的结界里照顾一个可怜的废物。  
他想着想着手上就用了点力道，卡卡西随之一歪，白色的脑袋顺势靠在他肩上，乱糟糟的短发扫过他的脖子。  
宇智波带土愤恨地诅咒这个混账世界，一边单手把纱布扔进清洁的水盆里。

以右边身体的疤痕为证，这个世界对带土一直都异常残忍。  
然而世界表示呵呵图样啊你们。  
他花光了半辈子的力气，以为自己能好好地把清理工作做完，结果却立刻遭遇了更可怕的挑战。为了清理后背，他让卡卡西上半身靠向自己，左手环着他的肩膀，这个动作让后者的下身移动了一下，接着带土看到了他股间流出一股带着温度的白浊。他像被雷切劈一样呆了十秒钟，从大脑到身体完全僵硬。最终他鼓起勇气，把手搭上对方的膝盖，分开双腿——卡卡西像木偶一样任他摆布，这感觉既甜美又恶心。他发出一声脱力的叹息，看到在仍旧布满淤青的腿根，填塞不下而溢出的精液正在涌出那个被撕裂的小口。  
血液向被驱赶似的涌向大脑。那感觉就像迪达拉用全世界所有的起爆黏土捏了一个动物园然后塞进他脑子里一样。亲眼目睹的景象太过尖锐，即使知道发生过什么也无法降低内心的狂怒，如果回到一小时前，他就把那些人渣统统都插在木遁上，流血到死。  
这种无端的愤怒几乎让他哽咽。团藏老不死。木叶大傻逼。归根结底都是世界的错。这个世界怎么能容忍这样下流无耻的事情发生呢？他们怎么能——怎么能这样对待他呢？  
怀里的卡卡西挣扎了一下，他这才意识到自己扣在对方肩上的手指有多么用力。  
该做的事情依然要做下去。他悻悻地松开手，看了看被扔在一边的水和纱布，表情仿佛迎接世界末日。  
对方瘫在他身上，他可以很方便地顺着露出的腰线探到下方臀缝间隐秘的穴口，一根手指轻轻地抚过尾椎，顺着收缩的肌肉打转，尝试着碰了碰穴口的软肉，那里还是红肿的，带着血丝，然而在带土胆战心惊地试着用指尖向里探入的时候，那里却立刻热情地吸住了他的手指。他触电似的暴跳起来，一把甩开自己的手，好像那根手指会烧起来似的。  
异物的刺激让卡卡西动了一下，带土像瞪着即将爆炸的起爆符那样瞪着他，对方似乎是尚未恢复意识，但却不由自主地一点点地用身体蹭着他，膝盖擦着大腿，发梢在带土的外套上细细碾过。  
呆了半天后者脑子里崩掉的线才重新接通。即使他把身体表面洗净，藏在内里的那些媚药依然在发挥效力。他别无选择。  
他重新向那个小穴中探进一根手指，同时把卡卡西拉进怀里圈住免得他动作更大，后者顺从地靠着他，在他将手指挤进去的时候浑身颤抖。他轻轻地按压了一会儿穴口，感受到手指被甬道内部涂满了各种滑腻的液体，因为之前已经被过度地使用过了，可以轻易地将第二根手指插入。他曲起双指，一点一点地向外带出那些液体的混合物，然后重复这个动作。卡卡西伏在他的肩膀上，几乎算是贴着他，反应渐渐地从颤抖变成细微的扭动，喘息变成呻吟，直到带土感受到了力度。他再一次震惊地停下动作，然后确认了对方的后穴正在主动地咬着他的手指吞吐……那个高傲的男人在无意识地操着自己。在暴虐地操了几乎整夜，性器也被束缚无法发泄之后，那些残余的伤害终于迫使他舍弃自尊……追求高潮。  
带土挪出另一条手臂环住他，让他的头能更好地抵在自己肩窝的位置，抚摸着那颗白色的头颅，好像摸一下就能有什么用似的。男人的身体一点都不温软，硬邦邦地，肤色泛红，体温高涨。炽热而急促的呼吸喷在带土的颈部，他继续安慰着后穴，同时也偶尔照顾一下渐渐起立的前端，它受过伤害，因此他只是轻轻触碰，小心地撸动。卡卡西在他颈侧厮磨，当后面的手指增加到第三根的时候，伴随着一阵剧烈的抽搐，他第一次射了出来。

要命的任务结束了。带土长舒了一口气，把手从对方身体中抽离。他们维持这个暧昧的姿势坐了一会儿，看起来简直就像普通的情侣。  
怀里的身体渐渐不再颤抖，只是喘得很厉害，汗湿的胸膛随着呼吸起伏不止。带土揉了揉他蓬松的乱发，听到他喉咙里发出低沉的呜咽。至少有某件事结束了。他安慰地想。虽然全然不知道天亮之后会怎样。  
然后那声音突然停止了，带土低头去看，对上一双潮湿的瞳孔，颜色迥异，四目相接。他脑子里刚接好的线又“啪”地一声绷断了。  
卡卡西醒来了。  
而他没有戴面具。

 

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.时间大约在团藏成为代理火影之后，在鸣人面见雷影之前；背景大约是卡卡西决定带鸣人去见雷影，被根的人察觉了计划并告知了团藏；  
> 2.新手开车，请千万不要追究逻辑和细节；  
> 3.第一章有抹布，第二章有少量抹布，预警；  
> 4.感谢放飞贴一起讨论背景逻辑的小伙伴；  
> 5.……开着开着就翻到沟里去了。  
> 以上。
> 
> Ready? Go→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然不知道为什么，但是这一章似乎翻进了搞笑的沟……

3\.   
这他妈就很尴尬了。  
他当然是有想象过他们在战场上如何相遇，纸包不住火，树拦不住风，天要嫁人娘要下雨……不，总之，这样那样也好，该来的总要来的。  
但绝对不是在这种情况下。  
对方是裸的。他还把对方搂在怀里。手指上沾满对方身体里的粘液。讲道理，现在就算跳进南贺川也洗不清——天地良心他只是想做个善后！  
宇智波带土，一个即将被当做强奸犯的DT，今晚第一万零一次诅咒这个充满恶意的世界。

卡卡西的眼睛还瞪着他，只是始终处于失焦的状态，怔怔地对着带土的脸发呆。带土被吓得一动都不敢动，几乎忘了自己手还搂在别人腰上。卡卡西就那么盯着他愣了一会儿，然后迅速低下头左右扫视，视线像是在追逐什么一样飞快地在四周绕了一圈，同时挣脱双手，以肉眼看不清的速度开始结印。  
带土被吓得虎躯一震，反手一把抓住他的手腕，另一手加把劲儿把他搂紧，他能感觉到卡卡西的查克拉几乎没有恢复，这种情形下结印是想干什么？！  
然而只是控制双手还不足以压制经验丰富的忍者。卡卡西扭了两下手臂，微微后仰，带土正在想他要干嘛的时候，突然一个头槌就击中他的下巴，他不得已放开卡卡西，感觉鼻血欢快地流淌下来。带土用手捂住鼻子，内心充满大呼小叫的抱怨，但他还是不明白对方要干什么，以他现在的身体状况，不要说使用忍术，即使要站起来也——  
卡卡西从带土的怀抱中滑出，踉跄着后退了两步，半跪在地上用手支撑着自己。他大口地喘着粗气，手臂上青筋浮现，冷汗顺着脖子爬到锁骨的凹陷，带土丧气地想妈的之前的工作都白做了。但是卡卡西并没有认出他，或者说，根本没有正眼看他。  
这让带土心里产生了一种令自己也毛骨悚然的愤怒。  
几秒钟他帮他清理身体。宇智波带土这一辈子都没有如此细心和耐性地，干一件这么羞耻而下流的事情，然而他把卡卡西紧紧地搂在怀里的时候，觉得好像这样的一切都是顺理成章的：他们共享着写轮眼，带土也许是这个世界上唯一知道他在被做什么人，因此他为他所作的一切似乎都是理所当然的。可是在带土一边内心斗争自我分裂，一边违心（？）救他、照顾他之后，卡卡西一睁眼，就用一种比看陌生人还不如的眼神看着他，那双眼睛如此空洞而又茫然，好像根本是透过他注视对面的墙壁。这是绝对不能接受的，即使带土知道自己已经在名义上死了十八年，或者现在有一张狰狞的面孔，或者他们早就立场敌对，他也无法原谅卡卡西认不出他——甚至根本眼里就没有他……他怎么敢……？  
他突然有了个想法。  
卡卡西在他对面，试图站起来，但是两次都失败了。他受过伤害的身体过于疲倦，两次尝试都因为双腿无法支撑而摔倒。他改用双臂撑在地上自己，胸口剧烈起伏，发出艰难的抽气声，这不是带土所知道的卡卡西，带土记得的那个天才永远像一道闪电那样刺眼。  
既然他已经看到了带土的脸，那也只好孤注一掷。  
带土无声地让自己靠近，乘对方没有反应的时候把手伸向对方的脸。直到他的手已经到非常迫近的地方，卡卡西除了紧张的喘息之外毫无反应。带土沉默地张开手，指尖触到了卡卡西汗湿的额发。后者像被电击了一样敏捷地向后躲开，却撞上了身后的墙壁，他只能用背抵着墙，好让自己正面面对带土这个不知从何而来的敌人。带土继续逼近他，伏下身子让他们脸对着脸，他们的鼻尖相距只有几毫米，呼吸都混在一起，双方都大睁着眼睛，带土从对方青黑的眼瞳中看到一个扭曲的自己——他能看出来，那双异色的瞳孔仍旧没有焦点。  
他的猜测被证实了，卡卡西根本看不见。

这倒也是合理的，在前几日的战斗力卡卡西一定频繁地使用了神威，借来的写轮眼像无底洞一样吞噬着他的查克拉，再加上他原本就不是以体力见长的忍者。万花镜也不是毫无代价的，带土观察鼬已经很久了，他了解这种反应，也能理解卡卡西脸上的血痕和泪痕是怎么来的，再加上昨晚他在被那些人折磨的时候一直被护额遮着眼睛——  
这一切都是正常的，只是他觉得自己的眼睛也很刺痛。  
这种暂时性失明应该很快便会复原，但不确定今后是否会有后遗症。无论如何，带土还是尽快地、严丝合缝地扣上了面具。  
卡卡西已经冷静下来了。木叶第一技师知晓了自己双手自由，他摸着背后的墙壁检查是否安全，然后是地上的草席，还有毯子，他保持着背部贴墙的姿势以确定身后没有袭击，然后脸一直冲着带土的方向，显然他已经确定了那个方向有人。带土靠过去的动作发出声音，卡卡西警惕地往墙壁上贴得更紧了，他恍惚的视线里只看到一个黑乎乎的人影，并且正在靠过来，他不知道这个人要做什么，只能保持警惕。他记得昏迷之前发生在自己身上的事情，这个人......这个人很可能是其中的一个，如果这个人继续像那些人一样对自己施加伤害，那么卡卡西需要做好准备来承受……并且反击。  
他闭上眼睛。  
带土见他一副我为鱼肉的样子，胃里好像被一只无形的刀子搅了个结。他以为对方只是警惕，但当卡卡西闭上眼的时候，他意识到他是在等待——等待别人对他做点什么残忍又痛苦的事情，等待再一次对身体和精神的摧残。带土觉得自己脑子和眼睛都快烧着了，这个人怎么可以这样狡猾又冷静？在十八年里到底发生了什么？他——他怎么可以忍受这么狼狈的样子呢？他了解卡卡西，知道他对于状况的判断总是理智而精准，然而这算什么，这种容忍又不抵抗的态度算什么，难道他已经习惯了被强暴，就这样认命地把自己交给做昨晚那些肮脏下流的人渣吗？  
这个想法令他内心迸发出一阵狂躁。  
他收回了已经伸出去的手。  
“那些人都死了。已经结束了。你是安全的。”他低沉，嘶哑地说，又干巴巴地加上一句，“……现在是安全的。”  
已经是成熟男性的沙哑嗓音并未使卡卡西想起十八年还在变声期的风镜少年。带土出声的时候他明显颤动了一下，似乎没料到会有人对他说话，他的视力还在一点一点地恢复中，但也能勉强看清面前模糊的人影，模糊的面具和黑色长袍上的火云纹。他咬了一下下唇，低低地吐出那个词：“……晓。”  
“是。我们见过。”在树林里，和漩涡鸣人以及其他木叶小鬼们一起。  
“……你有什么企图。”  
听听这义正言辞的发言。不是“你是谁”“你为什么救我”“你要对我做什么”，而是“你有什么企图”。这算什么根正苗红的思路，永远都是木叶第一，其他拜拜。带土愤恨地在面具下龇牙咧嘴。卡卡西这个死处女座，十八年来一如既往地油盐不进，简直是这个世界上最讨厌最可恶最不要脸的人。现在带土披着晓和斑的外皮，既不想正面冲突又不能暴露身份，他痛苦地琢磨着怎么回答，超过一打的借口像决堤的洪水一般涌进脑海里，为什么要这样做？我有什么企图？  
因为我有计划。  
我想救你。  
我的计划暂时还不能被打乱。  
我想救你。  
团藏对我来说也是个累赘。  
我想救你。  
我……  
宇智波带土用力克制住了想要抱头的手。  
脑子里的声音开始天人交战，仿佛不争气地闹起了内讧，有一半的脑细胞疯狂地嘶吼“你这个白痴在干什么现在应该去给他一个安慰的拥抱”，另一半在对他咆哮“你这个蠢货在干什么你早就做得仁至义尽了你应该现在马上走掉”，剩下的为数不多的部分颤巍巍地嘀咕着“不用挣扎了你完了你完了你完了”；他从眼角的余光里瞅瞅卡卡西，后者跟他保持着安全距离，看他的眼神谨慎而充满疑惑。  
他甚至在想最折中的办法是不是现在扑上去抱着卡卡西然后马上走掉（？）。  
卡卡西看着他，犹如看着一头即将暴走的尾兽——他知道他看不清，但他必须时刻对“斑”的行为保持清醒，以便能在最快时间做出反应。即使他现在，老实说吧，做不出什么有效的反应。  
带土感觉到愤怒和悲伤，但他不知道应该说什么才好。他的冷静又理智的故友，不可能被他瞎编的理由骗倒。于是他放弃了抵抗。  
“企图什么的太过分啦——因为人家是爱慕前辈的学弟嘛！”  
……进入了阿飞模式。

卡卡西的死鱼眼在他说了那句肉麻兮兮的台词之后，变成了一种难以描述的嫌弃眼神。  
非要用语言描述的话，大概就是“妈的智障.jpg”.  
阿飞像一只活泼的小鸟那样有一句没一句地说个不停，事实上他说的一句也听不清。一开始卡卡西还持续地对他保持警惕，后来发现他只是自说自话地唱独角戏。于是任凭他在旁边叽叽喳喳，卡卡西默默地往墙角蹭了蹭，倚在落脚里等待视力和体力慢慢恢复，侧腹的伤口逐渐止血了，但仍然很痛，不过更痛的是另一个难以启齿的部位……他闭上眼睛。墙角能够避免来自背后和侧面的突然袭击（虽然对拥有空间忍术的家伙根本没用），同时让他可以蜷缩起来，尽可能地用双腿遮挡一下伤痕累累的下体。  
阿飞的声音一直没有停。  
视线仍旧模糊，但多少慢慢恢复了一些，也足够让卡卡西看清那个见过的黄色曲奇面具。佩恩一战之后情报部解读了很多有用的消息，其中最惊人的之一是关于这个戴面具的人，“宇智波斑”。 木叶忍校第一堂历史课就会讲到这个人，每个木叶的忍者都认识这个人，每个木叶的小鬼都会被带着去瞻仰终结之谷的雕像，然后回家写五百字心得体会。  
要让他相信现在面前的神经病就是宇智波家的老祖宗，贤十如卡卡西是绝对不会上当的。  
（当年忍校参观终结谷的时候带土大惊小怪地嫌弃了老祖宗炸裂的发型，指天发誓地说虽然他姓宇智波但这辈子一定只留短发，然后帅气地跌进河里——因此卡卡西对这趟班级活动印象深刻）  
……先不提这个，总之现在呈体育式坐姿、抱着膝盖蹲在他旁边的人，不太可能是宇智波斑。从面具上的孔洞里透出一只血红的写轮眼，滴溜溜地围着卡卡西打转。如果不是因为身体动不了，卡卡西一定会用最快速度挪到对面另一个角落去的。  
他们打过一次交道，留下的印象自然也算不上好：”阿飞”是晓当中最捉摸不定的一个，攻击方式和能力目的一切成谜。卡卡西提醒自己，不管这家伙说什么，最好一句都别信。  
别信。  
阿飞歪着头看着他。  
“你身上很多伤啊。”  
“那跟你没有关系。”  
“有没有关系我说了算。”他在身上左摸右摸，从兜里掏出刚才没用完的伤药，托在手心里递过去，“你需要这个。”  
卡卡西不为所动。  
阿飞把那只竹管拧开，把里面的东西给他看：“不是毒药。”  
卡卡西翻了个白眼——连摇头也是个浪费体力的事情——他张了张口，阿飞以为他要说什么，等了半天等到一句“不是很想跟你说话”。  
该死的木叶忍者。带土在心里抱怨着。这家伙到底知不知道他现在是什么处境，他以为他还有很多选择吗？他不知道他身上全都是那些人渣掐出来的指印吗？他遮住下半身，就以为别人看不到两腿之间受伤的血迹吗？他难道不痛吗？  
他一边想一边保持蹲坐的姿势蹭过去，停在卡卡西对面，把手搭上卡卡西的膝盖。  
“木叶不要你了，现在只有我知道你的遭遇，我暂时......不希望你死，所以，听话点？”  
说着轻轻地把人家并拢的双腿打开了。  
卡卡西伸手去拦，但是阿飞轻易地拧住他的两个手腕交叉压在头顶，另一只手沿着髌骨滑向大腿。他们都知道他没有力量阻止。此刻没有。阿飞的手指触到他的耻骨和上面的擦伤，那里的皮肤还是红的。卡卡西挣扎了一下，手臂被卡在别人手里，动也不能动。他叹着气，把头别开，像一只垂死的鸟兽。  
这个人是晓的成员。虽然不知道戴面具的家伙之前做了什么或者为什么，但毫无疑问地，这个人只是危险的敌人，要做的......大概只不过是重复之前那些人的暴行，撕开他的身体，享用他如同享用一头狩猎得来的野兽。他必须准备好自己，来承受接下来可能会发生的事。  
“我可以伤害你。”阿飞说。  
“我可以伤害你，像那些人所做的一样。我知道现在你查克拉用光了，现在什么也做不了。”戴着手套的手指轻抚过侧腹的伤口，然后移上紧绷的肩膀，“我可以，但我不会。”  
他松开压着对方的手，把那管伤药轻轻地平放在他手心里。  
“我不碰你，你自己来。”

于是那管装在竹筒中的伤药现在在卡卡西手里，阿飞蹲坐在他面前盯着他，姿态活像一个做工邋遢的地藏菩萨。  
他说“不看着你的话，你一定不会好好用药，所以我得监视你”。  
身体的痛感依然非常彻底，卡卡西看了看手上的伤药，白色的膏状体，隐约透着草药的味道，看上去不像是有毒的东西。再说现在实力悬殊，真想杀他犯不着这么拐弯抹角。他沾了一点伤药在手指上，看了看在他对面盯着他目不转睛的阿飞。  
卡卡西实在说不出哪种情况更糟糕。  
他绝望地闭上眼，吸了一口气，将沾着药的手指探向自己的下身。他仍旧靠着墙角，双腿分开，因此下半身的情况对坐在当面的阿飞来说一览无遗。白皙的手指慢慢地滑向腿间，白色的药膏从手指上流到皮肤上，从会阴一路抹向后穴。那个被蹂躏过的部位还红肿着，在药膏被抹上去的时候穴口本能地收缩。卡卡西立刻停下了动作，不自觉地夹紧双腿。他整个头都埋了下去，企图用头发挡住表情，拼命咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音，没有血色的脸上开始泛红。连他自己也能感到他的手在颤抖，因为疼痛，更多的是羞耻，他的每一个动作都被敌人看在眼里。  
带土自己也说不出这场视奸究竟是怎么开始的。他无比庆幸自己躲在面具后面，不然就要被看到自己目瞪口呆地望着对方的动作，脸上的颜色像充血一样红。他的本意并不是想让卡卡西更难堪，但此刻却好像停不下来一样，他看着那些灵活的手指绕着穴口轻轻滑动，只觉得脑子一片空白。  
卡卡西的手指从后穴收回，像是害怕似的，犹豫着抚上垂软的前端。他只用了两根手指，缓慢地沿着柱身抚摩，明明只是涂抹药膏却好像比自慰更淫乱。带土已经完全看不见他的表情，只能看到耸起的肩膀似乎也在泛着红。  
……搞什么啦？！  
这一定有哪里不对吧！？  
带土忍不住跳起来抓住了卡卡西的手腕：“你……你到底在干什么？！”  
被他抓着的人也一脸懵逼：“你才……?！”  
面具飞悻悻地松开手，意识到卡卡西只不过是在按照他所说的去做，可是为什么总觉得哪里不对？！  
“果然还是应该我亲自来……！”  
他拎着对方的手腕扑上去。卡卡西愣了一秒，下意识用手挡在面前，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，为了迎接即将到来的伤害。  
然而并没有。阿飞在距离他很近的地方打住了，没有表情地面具居高临下地朝着他，然后垂下手，松开他，他们两个人所有的动作都停止了。  
阿飞站起来，一步一步地走到房间的另一个角落，毫无预兆地缩进了墙角。  
“对不起，你继续吧，我不看你了。”闷声闷气地说。  
贤十也不懂精分的心，卡卡西茫然地呆了半晌才回过神来。

带土从未这么感谢斑让他扮演宇智波斑。  
感谢阿飞的身份让他能装疯卖傻地躲过尴尬的问题，感谢面具掩饰他被岩石损毁的脸孔，感谢晓的长袍掩盖了更加尴尬的部位。  
他发现他刚刚硬了。  
如果刚才放任自己做下去，他也许会对卡卡西做一些无法原谅的事情，跟之前被他杀掉的人渣没有区别。所幸他现在是阿飞，阿飞比宇智波带土开朗多了，会知道该怎么解决这种问题。于是他躲到墙角，躲在面具后面反省自己肮脏、龌龊、下流无耻的生理反应。  
他甚至不敢去想象卡卡西现在在他身后正在做的事情。  
虽然他知道那只是普通的抹药（还是他自己硬是要求的），但那画面始终在眼前挥之不去——白而长的手指，关节突出，沾满白色的膏药，慢慢抚摸那个张合的小口……如果不是有面具，现在他一定已经用双手捂住了脸。  
身后并没有声音，卡卡西一向非常安静。然而此刻的安静更让人容易联想。那些白而长的手指正在抚弄性器，从根部到圆润的顶端，一想起这画面他就觉得身上一阵战栗，仿佛有一个豪火球要不受控制地从喉咙里冲出来。  
这样下去可不行！  
他突然站起来，背影苍凉，对身后说，“……我出去吹吹风。”  
然后不敢回头看对方的表情，逃命似的把自己拉进时空间。

 

tbc。


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.时间大约在团藏成为代理火影之后，在鸣人面见雷影之前；背景大约是卡卡西决定带鸣人去见雷影，被根的人察觉了计划并告知了团藏；  
> 2.新手开车，请千万不要追究逻辑和细节；  
> 3.第一章有抹布，第二章有少量抹布，预警；  
> 4.感谢放飞贴一起讨论背景逻辑的小伙伴；  
> 5.……开着开着就翻到沟里去了。  
> 以上。
> 
> Ready? Go→

寺庙的后院有一间上锁的屋子。  
带土发现这里的时候，寺庙已经荒废了，但这间屋子依然完好地保存着，甚至完好到连锁都不曾坏掉。当然那也不是普通的门锁，而是加固在屋子周围的结界。  
结界通过某种忍术写进卷轴中，然后整个屋子被这些长长的卷轴封印了起来。带土看到这个房子的时候也有点惊讶，因为它只是一间单独的房子，却被密密麻麻的卷轴覆盖了，方方正正地立在那里，仿佛一件被封装的礼物。  
隔着墙壁能感觉到微弱的查克拉，这意味着那间被密封的屋子里，有一个活人。

没有门这种事对带土来说自然不叫事。  
里面是个垂暮的老人。老人手里捧着被划得看不出原样的护额，看着面前带面具的阿飞，缓缓抬起眼皮。  
他在临死前讲了关于自己的故事。他曾经是个忍者，侍奉于某个不便透露名字的隐村，因为在第三次大战中战功显著而被称为英雄。但战后，他作为村子的黑历史被处理，从此以后成为叛忍，只为金钱效命。他的一生杀人无数，年老之后每夜梦见那些死于刀下的鬼魂，内心惶惶终日不得安宁。于是他设计了这个房子，缠满四面墙的卷轴不光是结界，也用于发动某个阵法，只要那个术启动，他就能从无尽的噩梦中解脱。  
“但你没有啊。”带着面具的阿飞说。卷轴虽然古旧，但没有使用过的痕迹，说明这个忍术从未发动过。  
年老的叛忍深深埋下头。“我害怕他们……但又害怕忘记他们……他们和我在一起，每一个带血的夜晚……他们如此怨恨，如此不满足……我无法摆脱他们。”  
“那么，去满足他们吧。”他抓住老人，发动神威，把这个躲在结界中的人拖到阳光下。老人仿佛惧怕光明一样拼命举起手臂挡住脸，缩得只有一半身形，枯瘦的手指抠着带土的袍子，瑟瑟发抖：“杀了我吧……杀了我！”  
“不。”带土残酷地说，“你没有错，错的是把你逼上这条路的这个世界，这个世界所走的道路是歪曲的，所以你的路也是歪曲的。我不杀你，你应该跟你杀的那些人在一起，把你自己献给他们，满足他们，让他们带你一起去地狱。”  
他把老人扔在地上。这个人已经是废物了，但这个同时具备结界和忍法的密室似乎还可以留着，作为今后不时之需。他逼问了忍术的具体用法，然后便不再理他，这只是又一个忍者制度的牺牲品，而他已经见识过了无数的牺牲品了。  
“你又是……什么人……”  
是什么人呢？  
带土抬手想摸一摸脸，但他只摸到了坚硬的面具。他想了想，竟然没有习惯性地回答我谁也不是。  
“我是亡灵。”他说。

是的。宇智波带土已经是十八年前的亡灵，而旗木卡卡西还活着。无论狼狈也好，惨烈也好，总之，他还活着。  
宇智波带土实在不应该跟旗木卡卡西有太多关系的。  
戴面具的阿飞站在被卷轴覆盖的房子外面，看着卷轴上的图像，这样默默地想。然而他手上拎着装满饮水的竹筒和一份打包得整整齐齐的饭团，让他的想法既没有说服力也没有可行性。他看起来就像是一个下班回家的普通人。  
如果可以的话，他原本还差点打算带上茶壶和杯子。  
阳光照在那些密密麻麻的卷轴上，那些用血和墨画成的图案和咒法已经非常黯淡了，但它们依然有效。时辰大约快到正午，前一个夜晚发生的事情好像在做梦一样，尤其是当他站在屋子前，手里还拎着食物的时候。前一夜里他硬着下半身，从那房子里仓惶逃走的时候，他根本不会预计到，第二天自己又像中了邪一样（带着食物）前来。  
卡卡西还在那间屋子里。没有查克拉，身体状况也很糟糕，他不可能从结界里逃走。可是带土又忍不住想象，要是自己进了房子，发现里面已经没人了怎么办？  
好在这并没有发生。带土通过神威进入房间的时候，卡卡西仍旧像他离开的时候一样，斜靠在墙角，赤裸着，缩着身子。他唯一的那件底衣因为沾满血和汗被带土扔在房间角落里，而他现在几乎不能移动。然后带着面具的人凭空出现在房间里，墙角的卡卡西下意识拢了拢腿。  
“不用在我面前拼命维持可笑的尊严。我不会对你做什么，阿飞才没有那么龌龊。”他义正严辞地说，说得自己都要信了，如果不是昨晚整个后半夜他都在瀑布下面冲冷水的话。这个回忆让他嘴角抽搐，幸好有面具遮着。卡卡西没什么精力跟他斗嘴，只是再次翻了翻眼皮给了他一个白眼。带土注意到他身上的痕迹稍微淡了些，但脸色憔悴，眼睛下面显现出浓重的青黑——跟猜的一样，即使那样折腾了一夜，在带土离开之后卡卡西也并没有睡过。他过于警觉小心，在不确定的情况下，即使疲惫也会让自己保持清醒。算起来，他很可能自从离开木叶就没有睡过。  
这么聪明警醒，果然是世界上最讨厌的家伙。  
阿飞走过去，把竹筒和饭团都放在草席上，用手指推到卡卡西面前。他了解这个人，知道该怎么展开一段游说。  
“不补充体力的话，可是逃不出去的。”  
写轮……死鱼眼卡卡西看也不看他，直直地望着墙上的一块斑点放空，半晌才一帧一帧地转过头来，对上阿飞的圈圈面具。  
“你想听我说故事吗？”  
带土过去从没有听过卡卡西说故事。卡卡西是个只晓得做任务的榆木脑袋，不会在任务和训练的时候浪费时间来给他们讲故事，如果不是水门老师，连白牙的事情他也不会在别人面前提一个字。所以他这样说的时候带土瞬间就懵逼了，虽然面具上只有一个洞，也能看到他唯一露出来的眼睛全是呆滞。  
“这是一个推理故事。”卡卡西见他没反应，就自顾自说起来。带土去木叶踩点的时候，偶尔会看到卡卡西捧着自来也写的小黄书看个没完，倒是不知道他还会看推理小说。  
“首先，有一个叫做宇智波斑的人。但那不是你。”  
如果斑被人说不是斑，该是如何反应？八成会直接送给对方一个龙炎放歌吧。但是带土并不是斑，并且说话的人是卡卡西，所以他只是不做回应地继续听着。  
“宇智波斑虽然已经是传说中的人物了，但是见过他并且活着的人，并不是没有。晓的名声很大，所以如果‘晓的首领是宇智波斑’这件事传出去的话，一定会有很多人怀疑你的身份并且前来调查。”卡卡西说，不带一丝情绪地分析着，“佩恩袭村的时候我们获取了不少情报，但如果你真的需要，这些情报是可以被阻隔的。我们能得到这些情报，说明你不在乎身份被知道。”  
“那么问题来了，既然你不在乎身份被知道，为什么又要戴上面具呢？面具无非是为了隐藏身份，但如果所有人都知道你宇智波斑，就没有必要戴面具了。”  
“所以推测的答案只有一个，你不是斑。”  
“哇！好厉害！”阿飞猛烈地拍手，语气夸张而造作，“一下子就推测出了阿飞的真实身份是阿飞呢！”  
卡卡西不理他，继续往下说。  
“第二个部分，是关于你。”  
“哦哦！是关于我啊？阿飞相当期待啊？”  
“你的面具，只有一个孔，留给眼睛。写轮眼的威力，是要一双眼睛才能发挥出来的，所以正常人在战斗的时候一定不会只用一只眼睛。所以，你另一只眼睛，并不是写轮眼。”  
“一只眼睛什么的听起来好可怕啦！那不是跟你一样了吗？”  
仿佛被戳到伤口一样，卡卡西艰难地皱了一下眉，然而还是继续着他的推理。  
“第三个部分，我观察了这个房间。这个房间里没有任何……物品。不管是武器、卷轴，还是生活用品，都没有，地板也是很久没有人走过，有灰尘，而且你从昨晚到现在，拿来的所有物品都是从外面带进来的……所以这里应该不是你们的基地，或者任何类似的地方。”他停了几秒，看着阿飞面具上那个黑洞洞的孔，慢慢地说，“你抓住我，但是却没有把我带回固定的地点，所以我想……这个事件应该是你计划中的……意外。”  
阿飞没有回答。  
“就像你说的，你现在可以杀掉我，但是你没有这么做，那么说明我对你还有利用的价值。你想从我这里得到什么？情报是不可能的，我们都受过训练，经得住拷问和刑讯，并且我只是木叶的忍者，既没有血继限界，也不是尾兽的人柱力，加上你的一只写轮眼，所以我猜……”他眨了眨那只闭着的左眼，“你是想要……这只写轮眼吗？”  
“什么眼——不要小看我！！”  
他爆发了，陡然地站了起来，浑身像是要冒火。卡卡西这个自以为是的笨蛋，以为自己什么都知道，只相信自己的判断，藐视他人的自尊，他以为他是谁？他怎么敢这样侮辱宇智波带土的人格？他到底说什么鬼，谁他妈要写轮眼？！  
带土怒气冲冲，把拳头捏得咯吱作响，如果不是卡卡西没有穿衣服，带土一定已经冲上去抓住了他的衣领。但是卡卡西确实没有穿衣服，所以带土只是炸裂似的站起来在屋子里来回走了几圈，每一步都因为愤懑而沉重无比，恨不得能把地板踩出一串鞋印。

片刻之后他安静下来。  
阿飞一转身，用一张戴面具的脸冲着卡卡西，漆黑的洞口里只有一只写轮眼，看不出眼神。他俯身，然后在后者身边坐了下来。  
“差点就上了你的当了。木叶第一技师真是狡猾。”  
卡卡西不说话。  
“你故事讲得不错，但是不确定因素太多了，像你这么严谨的作者是不会把推理小说写成这样的！所以让我来猜猜，你抛出一个看似合理其实很容易推翻的结论，其实是打算引诱我说出真实情况吧？这可真是太狡猾了，可惜阿飞早已看穿了一切，再说阿飞才不稀罕写轮眼这种东西呢。”当然不稀罕，他有整整一面墙的写轮眼——他得意洋洋地想，希望能从那张脸上看到一点儿挫败或者妥协的意味，但他失望了。卡卡西只是看着他。  
带土等着他投降或者弃权。  
卡卡西说：“所以你没有反驳别的部分，也就是除了写轮眼，其他我都说对了？”  
戴面具的人呆滞地坐了两分钟。在此期间卡卡西理智地保持了沉默。  
然后阿飞开始说话，他的声音跟之前的那种故意造作的音调完全不同，更加低沉，更加危险。 “别自以为是了，旗木卡卡西。”带土说。  
这是第一次他称呼了对方的全名。

“我知道你在想什么。想办法从我嘴里套话，然后确定我的目的是吗？在不明状况的时候保持谨慎倒是很像你的作风。只是你高估了你自己。没错，我从那里把你……带出来，并且治疗你，但这并不意味着你有任何跟我交易的资格，哪怕拿自己当筹码也不行。看看你现在的样子……”他把手伸向卡卡西，后者只能看着那只裹着黑色手套的手卡住了自己的脖子。  
“你查克拉用光了吧。不要说逃走，就算我现在要对你做什么，你也只能全盘接受。我说过，我可以伤害你，所以不要试图挑战我的耐心。”  
把手移开了，带土站起来，自上而下的俯视让他充满压迫感。  
“你知道我使用的是空间忍术对吧？”  
他的身影像是被什么吞掉了一样凭空消失了。卡卡西按下心里不祥的预感，他知道他很快就会回来。果然，下一个瞬间，阿飞已经再次出现在房间里，手里抓着一束花。他把花扔到卡卡西脚边。  
“这是你出发之前放在木叶的慰灵碑前面的。我能够自由出入木叶，所以我如果要对木叶的谁做点什么不好的事情……你想知道木叶的上忍此刻都在干些什么吗？说起来，夕日红的孩子该出生了吧……？”  
一直都沉默着的白发男人瞬间惊诧了，虽然他不能动，但惊惧的表情出卖了他。  
“你不能这么做。”他急切地说，“有本事冲我来。别扯上其他人。”  
“我知道，别扯上你的同伴，是吧？我没打算对他们做什么，至少现在没有。我只是想让你明白，别以为有筹码跟我讨价还价。”  
带土用脚尖把地上的花拨开，重新坐了下来，再次把面前的饭团向前推了一寸。  
“乖一点，好好吃饭，否则你知道我会做什么。”  
他等了好一会儿，对方艰难地动了一下肩膀。带土一拍脑袋做恍然大悟状。“哦！”  
他用手指把饭团捻起来，送到几乎无法行动的囚徒面前。卡卡西盯着他的眼神始终充满了困惑的愠怒，但最后他妥协了，敌人有着无法动摇的筹码。男人慢慢低下头去，咬住了白色的米粒。他的嘴唇太干了，泛着脱水般的惨白，已经有了细细的裂纹和翻起的角质。他吃得很慢，也没什么表情，只是机械地把小块的米粒填进口中。吞咽是比咀嚼更艰难的动作，昨晚的遭遇让他的咽喉至今没有恢复，每一口都伴随着刺激性的疼痛，他忍不住皱眉。  
拧开的竹筒送到面前，里面的清水咕咚作响，如此贴心——卡卡西飞快地瞟了一眼无微不至的敌人，那张面具依然无法读出任何信息，他只能用嘴衔住竹筒的小口。清凉的白水让干裂的嘴唇变得湿润起来，来不及吞咽的水从嘴角缝隙淌下，他呛了两声，当抬起头的时候，阿飞伸手抹去了他唇角那一线水渍。

在卡卡西看不到的地方，带土感到自己的脸烧了起来。  
这不公平。卡卡西一定学了什么他不知道的忍术，即使不用查克拉也能发动，所以才会让带土仅仅是看着他的动作就觉得心里躁动不安。刚才抹过对方嘴角的拇指，隔着手套也仿佛被点燃了，令带土口干舌燥——这是什么妖术？  
——那些银色的发尾，以及它们扫过的白皙的脖颈，还有随着吞咽而颤动的喉结，偶然露出的梅红的舌尖。白色的男人宛如被驯服的困兽，纵然桀骜也只能收起爪牙，只用低头舔舐的姿态就足以取悦他的主人。带土的胃被一种剧烈的酸楚击中了。不应该是这样的，无论是十八年前还是现在，他那样憧憬过的银色少年都不应该是这种样子，卡卡西应该是战场上的闪电，迅猛又敏捷……  
他的手因为用力而颤抖，震得竹筒里的水都溅了出来。卡卡西望了他一眼，像是疑惑，又像是鄙夷。他眼里看到的带土——不，阿飞，是什么样子的呢？他会觉得阿飞——带土是个跟那些人渣一样的垃圾吗？他也会用这种眼神看那些人渣吗？前一个晚上，他是不是也像现在一样，低眉顺眼地舔舐那些男人的下身……呢？  
清脆的裂响。水洒了一地。他把竹筒捏碎了。  
“抱歉。”带土尴尬地说，他用袖子去擦溅到卡卡西身上的水，然后把剩下的饭团拾起来，像刚才一样捻在手上。卡卡西没动，他想了想，索性把饭团掰成一小块一小块，托在掌心里送到卡卡西面前。  
“没有秋刀鱼，你将就一下吧。”  
卡卡西唯一睁开的那只眼睛因为这句话而闪烁了一下，然后意外顺从地吞掉了剩下的饭团。即使没有秋刀鱼，他低头伸展脖颈的样子依然像一只大猫，动作缓慢但却安静，只有偶尔夹杂着几声咳嗽。带土也意外地，极耐性地等着他。卡卡西并没有发出多余的声音或者动作，但带土还是敏锐地注意到他的耳朵尖有点红。  
当然，宇智波带土自己也脸红心跳这种事，是不会让对方知道的。

消灭掉饭团之后阿飞去取回了另一筒新鲜的饮水。  
前一夜里他带来的药膏和纱布还在。他用那些东西给卡卡西处理了侧腹部位最严重的伤口。那里被刀子捅得很深，幸好没有伤及内脏，只是在他昨夜擦干净之后血又渗出来不少。他重新清理那片模糊的血肉。整个过程中卡卡西都一如既往的安静，任凭带土翻动自己；而带土努力让自己的视线避开他裸露的下身。即使已经看了这么久，他还是会难以面对。  
用干净的纱布裹在腰侧，又贴着腰身地缠了两圈。带土打好最后一个结，然后马上把手从对方腰上收回了。缠绕绑带的动作太微妙，他们仿佛有那么一瞬间拥抱在了一起：就算只有一瞬间，也给人温暖的错觉。这种幻象最好不要有，无论是对他们中的任何一个。  
凡事皆有界限，带土知道自己已经做了很多不该做的事情，他不能再越界了。  
他扶着卡卡西示意他移动，后者茫然地听从了，他把那块毛毡挪过来给卡卡西垫在身下。毛毡上沾了些脏东西，有些地方打结了，但无疑比草席和地板柔软了很多。当他半搂着卡卡西，让他躺在毛毡上的时候，后者发出轻轻的叹息，虽然立刻克制住了，但那半声轻喘依然撩到带土耳朵里。这至少说明卡卡西在软的地方更舒服一点，毕竟他下身有伤，即使他的眼神说明他依然保持警惕。他现在像昨晚一样平躺在毡子上，在带土面前一丝不挂地敞开，非要找一个句子形容的话，就像一条待剖的鱼奄奄一息还翻着白肚皮。  
带土很后悔自己没有带点什么能遮挡身体的东西来。  
“看够了吗？”卡卡西平静地说。  
唬得带土浑身一颤。他立刻做了一个今天以来最明智的决定，脱下黑色的长袍，覆盖了面前苍白的身体。  
即使是这样人为刀俎我为鱼肉的境况，卡卡西也没有流露出一丝畏惧的神色。虽然也全然没有平日里游刃有余的轻松，但对于自己接下来可能的遭遇，这个人似乎完全没有害怕或者退缩的意思，他只是一味地承受并且思考，如同站在崩溃的边缘，却始终不会逾越过那条界线。  
带土握紧了拳头。十八年前的卡卡西就用规则的锁链把自己绑死了，虽然带土给了他一只眼睛，却好像并没有改变什么事情。宇智波带土以半身残损为代价，换来的却只不过是他的朋友被像鱼一样钉死在名为忠诚的砧板上。然而要去追究谁的错误呢——木叶的忍者对木叶效忠是必然，带土已经倾尽所能，而卡卡西更像受害者，这个世界的恶意强烈到如此地步，永远不是让十二三岁的小孩子付出代价就能换取平安。  
卡卡西的声音打断了他的思绪。  
“我确定你暂时希望我活着。”他说，无比平直，“只是你为什么会提起秋刀鱼？”  
“也许是因为你看起来很像一只猫。”带土慌乱地找借口，即使自己明白这理由有多荒谬。卡卡西没有反驳，只是沉默地呼吸，过了一会儿他又开口了。  
“虽然我这样说可能有点自以为是了……不过你是不是认识我？”  
“五大国的忍者里面，不认识拷贝忍者的人恐怕不多。”  
“我认识的有写轮眼的人也不多。你跟宇智波家族有关系？除非那只眼睛是用别的方式获得的。”  
仿佛有一只手抓住了他的胃。带土觉得呼吸顿时变得艰难，不敢继续吐露一个字，仿佛只要说出一个音节，就会打破某个不得了的禁忌。他不能再给他线索了，不管卡卡西有什么猜测，他得让他停下来。  
可是另一个人却像追着兔子的猎人一样不肯轻易罢休。  
“我不明白。你想要我活着，说明你不是想要这只写轮眼。但我身上并没有其他对你来说有用的东西，情报的话我也不认为……你究竟想从我这里得到什么？”  
带土讨厌他说话的语气，他讨厌卡卡西用那么冷酷的态度分析自己好像在分析别人，他真的不能再让他说下去了，否则一定会有什么事情失控的。  
“你需要休息。”阿飞一本正经地说，“我现在开始念儿歌，不要打断我，如果等我念完的时候你还没睡着，我就去木叶杀掉甜品店里所有吃丸子的人。”  
……无理取闹。卡卡西叹了一口。然而他没有什么选择的余地。

然后阿飞背过身去开始念儿歌。那是他在游历途中学会的，一首战争期间流传的童谣，并不温柔，只是很长，很长。他低声地吟唱那些简单的音调，不让自己想象身后的人是否在看着自己的背影。他把注意力集中在墙上已经褪色的壁画上，那上面描绘着像鹤又像人的怪物，目光如炬，口吐蓝焰。  
当年那个被他从这里驱逐出去的老人，是不是也看着这样的光景度过每一个日夜呢。  
亡灵会带走他们的。

儿歌终于念完的时候他又定定地坐了很久，生怕万一转身看到卡卡西还在盯着自己。他害怕那种审视的目光，好像多看一样就会被卡卡西猜透所有的真相。  
确定了身后没有声音之后，他才慢慢地转过去，偷偷打望了一眼。白发的男人闭着眼，能看到他的睫毛也是白的——他发出轻微的、有节奏的鼻息，黑色晓袍下胸口微微起伏。有一只手从长袍下滑出，带土慢慢地、小心翼翼地把手伸过去，轻轻握住那只白色的手。对方没有反应，也许是他非常确定带土暂时不会对他做出伤害的行为，也许是因为几日来的经历令他过于疲惫。   
卡卡西睡着了。  
带土握着他。那是一只匀称的手，手指颀长，关节突出，指尖上布满使用忍术之后留下的划痕。同样是这只手，昨晚抚过他身体上隐秘的部位，如同节制与诱惑。  
有那么一瞬间，带土希望他就这样睡下去，再不要醒来。

tbc.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.时间大约在团藏成为代理火影之后，在鸣人面见雷影之前；背景大约是卡卡西决定带鸣人去见雷影，被根的人察觉了计划并告知了团藏；  
> 2.新手开车，请千万不要追究逻辑和细节；  
> 3.第一章有抹布，第二章有少量抹布，预警；  
> 4.感谢放飞贴一起讨论背景逻辑的小伙伴；  
> 5.……开着开着就翻到沟里去了。  
> 以上。
> 
> Ready? Go→

铁之国出乎意料地下着雪。  
漩涡鸣人抱怨着比想象中还冷，一边再次拉紧了斗篷的系带。他们位于还不那么中心的区域，是个很小的村落，过往的行人对于外地人没有过多关注，很适合临时休息。大和说去打听一下交通状况，然后把鸣人丢在拉面店坐着发呆。这边的拉面跟木叶味道天差地别，从拉面里吃出猪排饭的味道一定是他的错觉。鸣人把筷子头咬在嘴里，咬了一下又觉得不太对劲于是赶紧放下了。  
不知道现在木叶的各位都在干什么呢？小樱应该还没发现自己跑掉了吧？佐助……佐助又在干什么呢？  
外面还在稀稀落落地飘着雪，今天真的特别冷。  
大和回来的时候鸣人等得已经相当不耐烦了，连脸上的绷带都好像皱在了一起。天气很不友好，今晚会有大雪，如果他们继续赶路很可能困在半路上，所以虽然现在天色并不是很晚，大和还是做出了留在村里的决定。  
“我们走得好快。”  
找房子的时候鸣人说。大和想了一下，意识到他并不只是在说脚程的问题。  
“五影大会马上就要开始了。早一点见到雷影，才更有可能阻止佐助。”他说着拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，“再说两三天的路程，卡卡西前辈应该是很容易追上来的。”  
暗部出身的大和对伟大的前辈充满了不知来由的崇拜和信任。虽然鸣人已经领教过了，但从自己的角度来说并不理解——就算是尊敬的前辈，每次被坑到结账还满心欢喜，鸣人几乎确信，要是哪天卡卡西老师把大和诳去卖了，后者多半还会高高兴兴地帮忙数钱。  
这到底是怎么培养出来的怪奇学弟啊，暗部真是个可怕的地方。  
但这个世界上永远会有你无法预料的更可怕的事。没有人是坚不可摧的。  
而鸣人一直都明白这一点。

他大概真的是太累了。带土颓丧地想，希望自己当时能早一点意识到右眼联接带来的信息，这样的话也许他还能更早一点把卡卡西从那个地方解救出来。  
卡卡西从下午一直睡到第二天。虽然比起睡觉他更像是在昏迷，但他就那么躺着一动不动且停止跟阿飞相互揣测，对带土来说倒是省了很多事。带土在房间里坐了很久，什么也不干，就那样看着他的朋友。卡卡西睡得并不好，紧蹙的眉头和细密的冷汗说明他精神还未完全放松，薄薄的眼皮下震颤的眼球暗示着可怕的噩梦。带土轻轻地把他粘成一缕一缕的额发理开，但立刻又察觉到自己的行为多么愚蠢，卡卡西是坚硬的闪电而不是柔弱的花草， 根本用不着自己这么傻逼兮兮地怜香惜玉，此刻的善行无非是为即将到来的诀别再添一道伤口，除了徒增痛楚之外毫无意义。  
最后他还是决定握着他的手。  
卡卡西睡得很沉，即使带土抓着他的手，也没让他惊醒。带土看见他紧蹙的眉头，情不自禁地担心起对方到底在经历着什么样的噩梦。是白牙的死亡，九尾炸了村，还是木叶又玩儿完了呢？  
咦我为什么要说又。  
他心里下意识地避开了“梦到前一夜被轮X”这种选项——这种事情哪怕仅仅是触及到可能性的边缘，也会让他感到心脏一缩——如果他还是普通人的话。卡卡西自然是很强大的，无论是身体或是精神，十八年前的吊车尾同学可以为此作证；然而钢铁也会被熔毁，闪电也会被切断，比闪电还快的波风水门也会有赶不及的时候——还不止一次——所以强大的人也会受伤和死亡——在地下苟延残喘几十年的斑大爷也可以为此作证。但斑还有柱间的细胞，卡卡西只是个强韧的凡人，只要用暴行就能伤害他的身体，只需要噩梦就能折磨他的精神。  
没有人是坚不可摧的。  
带土克制着自己做出更亲密的举动，一方面大战在前他不应该再加深他俩的接触，另一方面他害怕自己万一一个不小心（？）做出跟那些人渣同样的事情来——前一夜他对着昔日同学的裸体竟然有了生理反应，这让他觉得自己和人渣只差一个脱裤子的距离了。  
而他承诺过会保护他们的。  
现在他除了握紧对方的手之外什么也不能做。他听着卡卡西沉重的呼吸。后者身上只盖着一层晓的袍子，已经不能再减轻什么重量了，带土没有任何手段来帮助他。他只能握着他的手，俯下身去，然后就从对方颤抖的呢喃里听到了自己和琳的名字。  
轻微的声音，但他绝对不会把那两个名字搞错。

 

带土的动作凝固了，弯腰的动作卡在一半，好像时间暂停了一样。如果语言真的有力量，他已经被这些简短的发音打成了脑震荡。那一夜的场景从未远去，在血红的视野中少女被千鸟穿透。时间已经过去了很多年，但有些伤口永远不会愈合，并且随着时间的流逝一碰就会汩汩流血。  
穿透了琳的身体的，正是现在在他掌握中的这只手。  
那一夜之后带土的世界毁于一旦，卡卡西也背负上了毕生的枷锁。而此时受害人和凶手却如此讽刺地被困在一起。卡卡西紧紧地闭着眼，手不自觉地攀在带土的手上，缠着对方的手指，像抓着救命稻草一样紧。带土手足无措地躲到阿飞身后，然而记忆的洪水让他无处可逃。他只好用同样的力道回握。  
那种感觉好像全世界只有这么一个人值得你抓住不放。  
他曾经要保护的对象变成了凶手，但他只有这个人可以保护了，世界从他们身上夺走了同样的分量，逼迫他们分享同一双眼睛和同样的噩梦。带土的手指箍着卡卡西的手指，他茫然地看着他，仿佛一松手对方就会消失一样。

他们就这样握着手，直到卡卡西睁开了眼。这一次带土没有觉得很尴尬。  
他可以理直气壮地说是你自己要抓着我的，但是肯定不会先开口，或者他无从开口。卡卡西轻微地喘了几秒钟，眼睛找回了焦距，然后把目光转移到两人交握的手上。带土松开手。  
“是你先……”  
“……抱歉。”  
莫名其妙。“为什么要道歉？”  
“……好像……做了奇怪的事。”  
阿飞从他短促的回答里听出一丝慌乱。他在害怕。木叶的英雄惧怕噩梦。这个笑话并不好笑。  
于是阿飞摇摇头：“没有，没有什么奇怪的事。你只是按照我的命令睡了一觉而已。”  
卡卡西看上去还是不太相信他说的话。

之后他没有再睡。裸着身体实在有伤风化，而且对带土的心灵和视觉都造成了很大的挑战，所以带土决定让卡卡西把那件晓的长袍穿起来。卡卡西艰难地把自己撑起来，查克拉的缺失令他难以正常活动，手臂支撑身体的时候都在打颤。长袍从他胸口滑下，他皱着眉，缓慢地用手去拿，带土看不下去了，走过来一把抓起长袍，抖了两下披在他肩膀上。  
卡卡西看起来很吃惊。  
“抬手。”阿飞命令道。  
后者照做了，动作依然很慢。阿飞抓起空荡荡的袖管把他的手臂套进去，然后以同样的方式完成了另一边。他示意卡卡西把身体的重量都靠在他臂弯里，然后好让他抬起下半身，把长袍的下半截拉下去盖住他的腿。现在卡卡西已经被完整地裹在黑红相间的火云袍里，他惨白的脸色和惨白的头发显得更醒目了。他尝试着动了动身子，依然很沉重，甚至还不足以抬起手来结印，但是已经比前一天好了很多。睡眠毕竟能带来休憩的机会，而这也意味着他能稍微争取更多逃脱的可能性。他依然保持着对阿飞的警惕，随时观察这个奇怪敌人的动静。  
阿飞正在一动不动地望着他。  
卡卡西已经知道阿飞是多么难以捉摸，但现在他似乎从那个面具和面具上的洞里体会到了一点点……不好说是激动还是悸动之类的东西。这种情绪似乎毫无来由，因为什么也没有发生，除了他刚刚穿上了衣服之外。  
穿衣服会让敌人情绪波动吗？那他是不是脱了比较好？  
……这个思路绝壁有哪里不对，卡卡西嘴角有点抽筋。阿飞正在帮他把晓袍的拉链拉起来，动作专注得好像在呵护一堆起爆符。他把晓袍的拉链一直拉到最高的地方，竖起的领口挡住了卡卡西大半张脸。阿飞看上去似乎满意了那么一点点，然后又犹豫了一下，结结巴巴地开口。  
“还……还痛吗？”  
“什么？”  
“……下面。”  
他说完卡卡西也脸红了。  
“……没事了。”  
考虑到说其他的回答肯定会招来一长串追问，卡卡西决定采用最简单的答案。阿飞不安地扭了两下，似乎仍不放心，从面具后面发出细碎的嘟囔声，似乎是在骂笨蛋之类的，像个十足的小孩子，让人很容易就要忘记他作为晓首领的身份。卡卡西叹了一口气，已经很多年没有人用笨蛋这个词来形容他了。  
“我不明白。”他说，像个笨蛋一样，“我想了很久，还是不明白，为什么要大费周章地……我并没有那么多战略上的价值……你究竟是谁，为什么要这样做？”  
“为什么？”  
“什么？”  
“为什么你认为你毫无价值？”阿飞提高了声调，“名扬五国的拷贝忍者，写轮眼的卡卡西，你为什么认为自己没有价值？”  
“用不着提醒那些名号……我知道我的身份，但我对你……不，我对晓来说没有战略上的意义，你们要抓的是人柱力和尾兽；我身上唯一对你们有价值的就是写轮眼——当然我会在你获取它之前毁掉它的。我是忍者，知道衡量自己的价值。”  
“也许我就是想要写轮眼呢？”  
“你有一天一夜的机会可以剜走它。但你没有。”卡卡西苦笑一声，“何况你已经自己否定过了。你到底想要什么？”  
阿飞没有回答。他擅自掐断了对话的一端，让这场交涉陷入僵局。压力在两人的沉默里一丝一丝地积累，如同一个暴怒的人即将摔碎杯子之前那个最安静的瞬间。属于宇智波带土的理智再一次被愤怒的潮水淹没了，卡卡西这个该死的笨蛋，如此清醒，忠实地执行身为工具的义务，以忍者的标准衡量自己的存在意义。这正是带土愤恨的东西，名为忍者的制度只会引起无止尽的战争，抹杀所有个人的价值和感情，这些虚伪的大义顶着和平的幌子杀害了他的朋友，把他的另一个朋友变成一台只会按照规则运转的机器，十八年前如此，十八年后亦然。  
琳是这个规则的牺牲品。带土也是。而他也正是那个即将到来的规则破坏者。如此一来他想要保护的卡卡西也可以从规则中解脱，不至于踏上他们的后尘。  
他突然欺身而上，压制住卡卡西，后者目前尚未恢复反抗他的能力，他把他的手腕交叉在一起，利用木遁召唤出结实的树藤把卡卡西的双手交叉固定在头顶——这样他就无法结印了。他把他拴在柱子上，也许是触到了伤口，卡卡西痛得直抽气，这个姿态对他来说很艰难。  
阿飞抽回手，退了两步拉开他们的距离。刚才温和的对话好像是个莫大的玩笑，两人同时转动着的写轮眼提醒着彼此你死我活的立场，卡卡西嘲讽地一笑。  
“对了，这才像样。”  
阿飞不理他，拍了拍手，双手叉腰，做了一个伟大的宣言：“那么，阿飞来告诉你，我到底是谁。”  
他指指自己。“我是亡灵。”  
然后指指卡卡西。“我想要的就是，你……你在这里，作为唯一清醒的观众，看着这个世界重新开始。”  
他说完便把自己拉进了神威。

“你觉得忍者究竟是什么东西？”  
“啊？”  
白绝张大嘴，一个啊字呼之欲出。  
带土看他一脸懵逼，只是望着前方的空气自言自语：“我知道忍者是工具。不过，是需要将个人的情感都抹杀掉，把人变成完全物化的程度吗？是只为了忍村而存活，不需要任何个人价值的东西吗？这就是忍者牺牲一切得来的回报？”  
“这个问题你要去问忍者才知道吧。”白绝说，“再说你怎么知道别人不是心甘情愿的呢？”  
带土烦躁地瞪了他一眼，在旁边的石头上坐下了。“算了，说正事吧。”  
白绝掰开手指——字面意义上的掰开——计算着当下的情报。  
“佐助已经出发去铁之国了。团藏也带人出发了，木叶暂时没有新的动向。纲手还是没有醒，其他人可以忽略。”  
“漩涡鸣人呢？”  
“还没掌握具体行踪，不过从之前的情报来看应该是去往铁之国了。”  
带土哼了一声。所以说卡卡西这个傻瓜把自己当做诱饵，然后漩涡鸣人就在他们眼皮子地下跑了。不算高明，但效果不错。  
“五影那边怎么样了。”  
“路已经摸熟啦，只要你需要我随时可以在五影的会议室掏个洞。不过五影人还没到齐。”  
“知道了。继续找漩涡鸣人，然后监视五影动向。如果木叶有什么其他情况优先通知我。”  
“这几天老找不到你啊。”  
“等我联系你。”带土拍了拍衣服站起来， “我去木叶走一趟。”  
“哦——！”  
“怎么了？”  
白绝故作惊讶：“你今天特别有干劲啊？这几天你都行踪不明，还以为你对计划有什么想法呢，斑都催了好几次了，结果没找到你……”  
当然是找不到的,只要他不希望白绝发现他的行踪。带土皱着眉想。密室的结界非常精妙，他也不会蠢到放着让斑那个老不死的来找到他，或者找到卡卡西——跟白绝见面不只是交换情报，也是例行的监视，斑不信任他，他也不信任斑，他们是共犯而非队友，只有月之眼才能把他们联系起来。而月之眼——  
“我怎么会推迟月之眼？我巴不得它明天就开始。”他尖刻地说，“这两天让我更加深刻地认识到这个世界已经没救了，忍界制度下的一切规则都应该被碾碎，只有这样才能让每个人都从这个错误的世界里解脱。”  
白绝啪啪啪地鼓起掌来，然后带土自顾自地去了木叶。

木叶跟平时也没有什么两样。街道上到处是搬砖的，好像所有人都忙着战后重建——也难怪，木遁忍者跑了。换了个人当火影对于一般民众似乎影响也不明显，只是路上看到的忍者个个都面色凝重如临大敌。  
神威让他可以自由来去，带土仍然小心翼翼地避开人群。虽然其实不太可能会有人认出他——他带着严丝合缝的面具，连一丝皮肤也不会暴露，更何况宇智波带土的名字已经刻在慰灵碑上十八年，就算当年认识他的人，现在也不会再认识他了。那个唯一有可能会认出他的人在他手上——而带土并不希望被他认出来。  
他去了几个需要打探的地方。暂时还不需要对纲手有动作，所以他没有去看前任火影，只是在情报部和训练场逛了两圈。暗部忍者出出入入，好几次和根的人起了冲突，迈特凯还差点跟他们吵了一架（“就算你们报告团藏我也不会去追杀他的，这是男人的信义！”），另一边春野樱听了佐井的话之后似乎有什么打算——不管她想要干什么，最好给她找点事情，别放着她妨碍佐助。  
带土觉得情况了解得差不多也就该走了，毕竟不宜久留。然而他大概是脑子被糊了饭团，临走突然一拐弯，就自己拐进了卡卡西住的屋子。  
那地方还是一样地容易找。房间里陈设简单，大约是因为屋主一年之中有一半的时间在外面出差，另外一半的一半时间躺在医院。桌上收拾得很干净，看不出屋主离开时走得匆忙，甚至玄关处还放着新买的香波。带土在房里转了一圈，这屋子平淡无奇，除了书架上堆满了不健康小说之外没有任何值得描述的特点，而那些书看起来也很久没有翻动过了。  
唯一有生气的是窗台上那株绿油油的盆栽。然后带土顺着盆栽看到了旁边的两幅相框。  
老师，少女，天才，吊车尾。  
他迟疑了一会儿，才慢慢伸手过去把相框拿起来。照片有点褪色了，但保存依然完好，少年的风镜和少年的口罩都鲜明得像昨天才拍的一样。带土最后一次看这张照片的时候是在他自己家里，他用胶带把惹人讨厌的白毛小鬼粘起来，紧接着就在窗口看到了对方的死鱼眼一脸嫌弃。  
如果那一夜的事件没有发生，他们都应该顺利地长大，成为优秀的忍者，拥有灿烂的明天，天才仍是天才，少女救助他人，吊车尾也许真的会成为火影。  
那是与现在截然不同的、各自幸福的、没有人牺牲的明天。  
没有人牺牲。  
照片上的少女对着镜头展露出微笑。  
他注意到的时候，相框上的玻璃已经被他捏裂了一格角。他悻悻地放下照片。  
谁应该为他们被摧毁的人生负责呢？既然谁也没有错，那就一定是世界的轨道扭曲了。战争是错误的，忍村之间无止境的杀戮是错误的，为忍村牺牲一切的忍者也是错误的，容忍这一切存在的世界本身就是错误的。而现在带土是那个有权利也有能力修正这个错误的人。  
所以月之眼是唯一的道路。  
他站在窗前望着空荡荡的房间。宇智波带土在这个空间里显得如此不搭调，如果是卡卡西一定不会有这种违和感。他们从坐在同一个教室里就开始对立，像油和水一样格格不入，卡卡西遵守规则，带土打破规则，当年如此，今后也不会改变。  
带土想起卡卡西还被他留在密室里，也想起他们伟大的计划。过去的几天里真挚的钝痛和温柔的假象几乎困住了他，然而那并没有什么卵用。必须做个了断了——他知道自己必须选择，为了这个世界的大义以及每个人都能幸福的将来。

卡卡西感到肩膀已经酸麻了。  
这并不算最严重的情况，他毕竟是个经验丰富的忍者。更麻烦的是，查克拉虽然在慢慢地回升，但依然没有达到能让他顺利行动的程度，他试着动了动小臂和手指，还算勉强，但腰部以下沉重得很，腿和脚更是像不属于自己一样。  
此时此刻只有穿着衣服让他显得比前一天好了点。  
那个让他摸不透的奇怪的敌人，他想不出对方是谁。是偶然碰巧才说出秋刀鱼的吗？对方救助他，治疗他，用强迫的方式给他食物和水，不厌其烦地帮他穿上衣服蔽体，甚至给他手淫。他不自觉地面上一红，想起自己刚刚从昏迷中醒来的时候，意识恢复的第一件事是察觉到自己在某个人的怀里，然后是某人的手指从自己下身抽离的湿滑感，他花了一点时间才消化了这个状况，然后被身体中的余韵提醒了：自己已经射过了。他的脸像着火了一样。  
为什么要做到这个地步呢？不会觉得肮脏恶心下流无耻吗？对方是晓，只为利益驱动，然而他究竟想得到什么？写轮眼需要一双才是最强大的，一个只有一只写轮眼的人，却并不想要卡卡西的写轮眼。  
如果他真的要，卡卡西也只能以命相搏。这是带土留给他的赠礼，跟带土留给他的信念一样，是需要以生命守护的东西。无法守护同伴的忍者连废物都不如——他身上背着水门班的另外三人留下的任务，除了以命保护木叶和同伴之外别无选择。  
他再一次试了试肩膀和手臂，木遁拘束了他的手腕，但对方似乎疏忽了，捆得并不是太紧，他能顺着柱子把手腕向下一点一点地移动，这样可以慢慢地达到靠近脸部的位置。查克拉是宝贵的，不过精于计算的忍者可以有别的方式来脱离束缚。对方不知道何时就会回来，他知道自己必须做出选择。

 

tbc.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.时间大约在团藏成为代理火影之后，在鸣人面见雷影之前；背景大约是卡卡西决定带鸣人去见雷影，被根的人察觉了计划并告知了团藏；  
> 2.新手开车，请千万不要追究逻辑和细节；  
> 3.第一章有抹布，第二章有少量抹布，预警；  
> 4.感谢放飞贴一起讨论背景逻辑的小伙伴；  
> 5.……开着开着就翻到沟里去了。  
> 以上。
> 
> Ready? Go→

必须要做出选择了。  
带土再一次回到密室的时候，又是一个夜幕降临之时。夜风让人安静让人清醒，他站在屋外，屋子被密密匝匝的的卷轴覆盖，如同铁壁般的警示。  
他知道，明天的日光出现之前，这个离奇的意外事件便会随着夜色掩埋在黑暗中。无论几天以来在这间房子里发生过什么，都不能改变任何事情；而宇智波带土作为这个世界的变革者，一旦开始行动就不可能再停止。  
他早有准备，只需要一个术而已。

他进入屋子的时候，卡卡西跟之前没什么变化。带土看他低着头，也就没有去多注意，只是走过去把装水的竹筒放在一旁。他没有带食物，反正都要结束了，再说卡卡西也扛得住。带土凑近一点去看卡卡西的侧脸，后者依然闭着眼睛，一副不想理他的样子，带土把竹筒拧开送到他面前，他也没有什么反应。  
“不喝水你会死的。”  
等了半晌才收到回答。  
“死不了的，也不想接受敌人的施舍。”  
“那就试试吧。”说罢他把水放回了原处。  
带土说实话是有点伤心的。虽然他已经又明确了一次两人的敌对立场，但对方于他所作的一切毫无反应，他多少有点受挫，而且，他也不愿意去看卡卡西好像随时准备送命一样的表情。几天来带土为了他已经快把敌人身份丢到砂之国去了，他怎么就还能这么冷静这么无动于衷。  
这世界上怎么有这么讨厌的人，他脑子里到底是装着丸子还是红豆糕。  
“咱们聊聊吧。”带土说着坐下了。  
卡卡西睁开右眼。

“先回答个问题，”阿飞晃了晃食指，“你想要什么样的世界？”  
这是什么哲学性问题。再说难道这种问题能一两句话就说清吗。卡卡西认为晓的首领不可能认真地跟他讨论这种话题，所以只是皱了一下眉当做回应。  
“那换个说法把，你认为忍者究竟是什么样的东西？”  
不知道他的目的是什么，但总觉得一旦跟他对话就会上当，因此卡卡西决定还是先保持沉默。阿飞倒是又一个人喋喋不休了起来。  
“你们木叶……不，每一个忍村，都只会把忍者当工具。会派人杀自己孩子的砂隐也好，让学生互相残杀的雾隐也好，或者是为了和平的名义就杀掉整个家族的木叶也好……”  
“都是垃圾。”  
“忍者在身为忍者之前，首先是个活生生的人。人……就会有喜怒哀乐，有爱，有恨，有喜欢的和憎恶的，有愿意做的和不愿意做的。”  
“但是忍村并不把忍者当做人，只是一味地要求忍者为了忍村奉献自己，为此还总是用一些虚伪的大义来掩饰，什么和平呀，理想呀，守护呀，同伴呀之类的。可是谁会去在乎那些为此而死的忍者呢？反正他们到最后也不过就是慰灵碑上的一个名字而已。”  
“所以这种会把人完全物化的制度……根本就不应该存在。这种制度只会催生更多的战争和杀戮，不管是忍村，还是忍者，都不应该存在。”  
“……忍者应不应该存在，都不是你能够决定的。”一直保持着沉默的人突然说，骇得阿飞反而吃了一惊，“你也只是个‘人’，没有资格或者权力来决定别人的看法。”  
“我当然可以。”我就是那个被刻在慰灵碑上的名字。这句他没说出来，但当他瞪着卡卡西的时候，他的写轮眼不自觉地缓缓转动，显示出他压抑着的狂躁——显然他因为那句话有点生气了。  
他的俘虏摇摇头。“你不了解。”  
……说谁呢。  
“我了解忍者，也了解你，旗木卡卡西。”带土说，戴着他的面具，咬牙切齿。  
“你的父亲木叶白牙，作为村里的英雄却死于流言，你的老师波风水门为了对抗九尾死于尸鬼封禁，你的同班队友在上次战争中相继死在你手——眼前。”他顿了一下，克制住某种即将爆发出来的情绪和回忆中血腥的画面——少女的身体被雷切穿透——如果没有写轮眼雷切就无法完成，某种意义上是带土协助卡卡西杀死了琳。但这一切都是因为这场该死的战争和应该被毁灭的世界。他们共享噩梦——他们是无辜的。  
带土把拳头捏得紧紧的，指关节吱吱作响。  
“你生活在这样的世界里，你一辈子都在遭遇悲剧，甚至连选择的余地都没有，你不恨吗？不后悔吗？不想改变它吗？”  
在带土的质问里卡卡西抿紧了嘴唇：他动摇了。带土可以辨认出来那种情绪，因为自己所说的每一句话都狠戾地戳中对方最痛的伤口，这一点从对方压得越来越深的眉头就能看出。然而那都是真情实感的。带土透过面具看到卡卡西沉痛的脸色，觉得自己心里也跟着沉了下去，也许他真的把话说得太重了，尤其是不应该提到白牙，那是对卡卡西来说第一次无力阻止的死亡。  
带土想碰碰他，他知道这种行为是需要克制的，但已经到了这个地步了，事已至此，索性放纵下去吧。  
“我确实很后悔。”  
刚刚伸出的手被冷静的声音打断了。卡卡西一个字一个字地说，僵硬而缓慢。“我为过去的自己太愚蠢而后悔，但那并不能证明……不能证明这个世界就是错的。退一万步说，就算世界是错的，也不一定是靠着破坏就能建成更好的。”  
他的手还被绑着，固定在头顶身后的柱子上，却平静得好像在上一堂初级忍校课程，只是声音低沉，非常缓慢。这反而让另一个人更加焦躁了——带土用最痛苦的回忆做武器，他怎么可以这样冷静？  
“我不知道你打算怎么来改变世界的制度……但像晓这种战争的工具，我想不太可能会把世界往更好的方向修正，”卡卡西缓慢地斟酌用词，“你……我们都有且仅有一只写轮眼，我不知道你是怎么得到或者失去了一只写轮眼的，也许那是个悲惨的故事……但你现在，对待世界的样子，简直就像遇到麻烦就躲进被子里的小孩一样……不敢承认，不敢面对，只会蒙着头大哭不止。”

带土呆住了。  
什么？！他说什么？！谁在哭？！他他妈哭？  
这次真的生气了。他一个箭步冲过去堵住卡卡西的退路，不由分说地用力揪住对方的衣领——现在他有地方可以抓了。“我说过，你不应该总是挑战我的耐性。”他抢着开口，好像晚一步就会被说服似的，但卡卡西比他更快——他不知道卡卡西是如何做到的，但后者突然双臂用力，双手撕扯着挣脱了木遁的束缚，并且立刻抓住了带土的手腕。带土的写轮眼立刻转动起来，看见刚才还无法动弹的卡卡西身上已经有了查克拉的流动。  
是大意了，像卡卡西这种精于计算查克拉的忍者，自然也是善于控制查克拉的。但这并没有什么卵用，他身上的查克拉依然很微弱，只能维持最细限度的行动，比如现在，卡卡西抓住带土的手腕，咬着牙，从他们身体接触的那一点释放出电击。  
如果他能在正常的状态，这样的攻击也许会起作用。但带土改造过的那一半身体保证了他能在雷遁的伤害之后迅速再生，并且此刻的卡卡西太虚弱了，电流也比平时削弱了一半以上，这种程度对带土来说连个疤都不会留下。  
带土冷着脸看着最后一丝电流耗尽，这才注意到地上零星的碎木屑和木藤上的齿痕。他的眼睛眯了起来，在面具后散发着无名的怒意。早知道不要留情，还故意没有捆死，没想到卡卡西竟然咬断了木遁的藤蔓，还故意装作没事的样子来让他放松警惕。木叶忍者嘴角有一丝血迹，大概是在咬的过程中弄伤了口腔。这让带土脸色更黑了：他以为前两天是谁在给他治疗伤口？！他怎么老是这样？！烦不烦？！烦不烦？！  
他两下便按住卡卡西的手，拧开对方的下巴，强迫他张嘴，卡卡西压着眉头与他对视。这种检查的方式充满屈辱，但他顾不上了，在已经下决心做个了结之后，带土觉得前几天的耐心渐渐荡然无存。他用手扣住卡卡西的后颈把他拉得仰头，脱掉手套把手指伸进后者口中，只是他又怕自己动作太大让卡卡西伤得更重，所以也只是用指尖轻轻地抚摸。湿热的口腔内壁让他的手指很快便沾满了唾液，带土抓紧时间，在卡卡西呕出来之前收回了手。  
两人的写轮眼都打开了，红色的瞳孔同时转动着。  
“别太自以为是了。”  
他冷酷地说。  
“看在眼睛的份上我才留着你的命。我知道你那只写轮眼的来历，你的朋友是个愚蠢的废物，他死了，不在任何地方，你也不需要抱着他的眼睛演戏了，一切都是虚假的！”

卡卡西咳出最后一口带血的唾沫。  
这是个冒险的行为。他在计划之前就认真地思考过各种可能性，比如面具人再也没有出现，或者他刻意与卡卡西保持距离——他使用的是某种还不清楚具体原因的空间忍术，所以任何攻击都有可能会落空。卡卡西只能等，等他毫无防备地靠近自己的那一瞬间。  
为此他已经做出了极大的努力。他用牙齿一寸一寸地撕开绑着手腕的木藤，以此获得了双手的自由，但下半身依然沉重如铅块，他只能用仅有的手臂的力量支撑着自己，慢慢地爬到房间角落，好能捡起被面具人扔掉的东西。幸而晓的长袍十分宽大，让他能把它藏在衣袖中而丝毫看不出来。他艰难地回到原处，把双手做出依然绑缚的样子来，好让对方稍微放松警惕。  
然后面具人阿飞回来了。像以前一样突然从空间里出现，手里拎着一筒水。卡卡西跟他说话，等着他接近自己，第一波的电流只是掩人耳目的试探，他能用的查克拉不多，要把攻击都集中在下一次，而且必须一次成功。面具人只有一只写轮眼，那也必然是他必须攻击的对象。  
阿飞在他的第一波电流之后果然陷入了狂躁。这个毫无头绪的敌人，总是出乎意料。对方轻易地说出了对卡卡西来说宛如诅咒的回忆，所有无法改变的悲剧，他的罪责，他的梦魇，这几乎让他动摇了。尤其是对方提到了带土——“是个愚蠢的废物”——卡卡西不能容忍他人侮辱自己最重要的朋友，更重要的是，带土正是给予他信念的人。  
他紧紧地握住藏在袖子里的武器，将查克拉寄托在上面。  
就是现在。

藏在宽大的袖口中的，是房间里唯一一件金属的道具——那是之前带土从卡卡西身上解下来，扔在角落的木叶护额。而现在它变成了一件武器。  
卡卡西利用它锐利的边角，击中了阿飞的面具。  
在雷遁的冲击下，旋涡形状的可笑的面具，从那个右眼的洞口开始裂成了几大块碎片。雷遁强大的推力在面具裂开之后依然没有停止，它引导着卡卡西继续向阿飞攻击，噼啪作响的电流距离阿飞的眼睛只差数毫米。  
带土向后躲避，在带电的护额刺向自己的一瞬间发动神威。  
从外表上看，护额的尖角刺入了他的眼睛，但实际上，这个被攻击的部分已经被他转移到了时空间。当然，卡卡西并不知道这一点。带土继续操作神威，让自己完全避开护额和雷电的攻击，护额在距离他几公分的地方刺入了墙壁，雷系查克拉把墙体烧出一个焦黑的洞。带土立刻摸了一把右脸，没有受伤，但被烧焦了一撮头发。他歇斯底里地想对卡卡西回击，但当他看到对方跪在面前看着他的时候，他意识到，之前被刻意保持的距离，此刻已经缩短到了快要脸对脸的地步。  
而他现在没有面具。  
并且这一次卡卡西能看到。

卡卡西的手从他握住的木叶护额上滑了下来。带土直直地瞪着他，他们只要再往前几寸就能碰到对方的鼻尖，但谁也没有动。带土默不作声，心里早已乱成一团。怎么办？怎么办？宇智波带土的身份被暴露了，而对方恰好是他最不想让他知道的人。他应该怎么办，杀了他吗？不，那是不可能的，带土的计划中会杀死很多人，但不是此刻，不是此处，不是他。  
卡卡西的写轮眼停止了转动，他整个人都静止了。他的眼睛睁得很大，嘴唇颤抖起来，鼻翼微微扇动如同哭泣的前奏，他的脸色看起来仿佛世界末日已经提前降临了。带土只听到混乱的呼吸声，越来越紧促，好像溺水的人在用力挣扎，他的胸腔像擂鼓一样剧烈地起伏。带土轻轻地用手去触摸他，他不知道躲避，也不知道回应，他看上去马上就要被自己的呼吸掐死了。  
“喂……！”带土忍不住用上双手扶住卡卡西的肩膀，但后者只是在他的钳制下不断地颤抖，对他的动作毫无反应。带土有点慌张起来。面对同样反应的佐助他可以沉着应对，但卡卡西——他要怎么办……？  
卡卡西张了张嘴，上下两片嘴唇组成一个圆润的o型，某个带土不想听到读音呼之欲出。他一点也不希望听到卡卡西叫出那个名字，好像一旦说出来，就会有什么事情变得无法挽回一样。  
然而他又很清楚，一切早就无法挽回了。他之前想好了什么来着？  
事已至此，反正也是最后了，索性放纵下去吧。  
当作终末前的仪式，放任自己沉溺和失控吧。  
带土捧住他的脸，用嘴唇堵住了他即将呼出的名字。

十八年前。  
宇智波斑看着十三岁的少年一步步朝自己走来，每一步都留下一个血红的足印。那不是战斗，只是虐杀，雾忍的血肉养育了新的宇智波，他注定要踏上这条残忍的绝路。  
他向少年伸出干枯的手掌，有如腐朽的橄榄枝。  
“今晚之后，便再没有机会回头了。”  
“嗯。我知道。无所谓。什么都无所谓了。”  
他说着，白绝从他身上散开，被包裹的身体并没有沾上太多的血迹，但他的整个右脸都沐浴了鲜血。他看上去像是年少的修罗。  
斑很满意。但还有一件事。  
“白绝说你杀了所有人，只留下了你的朋友。为什么没有杀他？你应该不会输的。”  
少年咬住了下唇，他似乎被一句话又堵成了原来的样子，那个十三岁爱迟到随身带着眼药水的哭包。他闭上眼摇摇头。  
“他不是我的朋友。”  
“我不再是宇智波带土……我谁也不是，也不是任何人的朋友。宇智波带土已经死在神无毗桥了，我只是……亡灵。”  
“很好，”斑说，“那么就用这个污秽的世界来为我们献祭吧。”

献祭。  
这真是个微妙的词。一方面先给预设了己方死亡的前提，另一方面又不愿意放弃向活人的索取。十八年前带土与斑开始联手，然后他用斑的身份行动，从这一点来说认为“宇智波带土死于神无毗桥”并没有什么错。如果非要说宇智波带土还有什么活人可以索取的话，那也只有面前这个人了。  
卡卡西现在大概不太好。  
带土两手捧着他的脸——同时也掐着他的脖子，用密不透风姿势咬着他。这攻势太突然，令卡卡西毫无还手的余地，他只能依附着，在钳制中被迫接受了带土的呼吸、带土的味道、带土的嘴唇和舌头。要对付一个懵逼的人太容易了，这甚至不能算一个吻，因为它有放纵、索求、给予、治疗、沉默的攻击，却不见得有几分爱意。  
既然已经决定放纵，那也没有什么好自控的了。带土放肆地舔开卡卡西的牙齿，吸吮那里面躲避的舌尖，把温热的气息交换给他；后者被逼得毫无力气，只能喘息着接受，因为稍微缺氧而眼眶通红。带土舔掉了他嘴角的血迹。  
在这么近的距离下，不要说脸上的伤痕，即使是写轮眼的纹路也能看清楚。卡卡西如此聪明，不可能因为一个过呼吸就失去意识，而带土只是想拯救他的朋友，同时也想让他安静，让他放弃抵抗，让他忘记一切直到那个术启动。卡卡西最好能睡过去，或者晕过去，但带土又孩子气地不愿意动手打他。  
卡卡西终于还是从他的啃咬中模糊地念出了带土最不想听到的词。  
“带土……？”  
啊这久违的念法。成年男人的声音已经比当初小鬼头的时候低沉了很多，但习惯性的音调、嘴唇撅起的形状，乃至于那一丝不易察觉的尾音都未曾改变。  
这真的让他很难控制，尤其是在前几天他已经对着旧时同伴硬了的前提下。  
“是你……？带土？”一向冷静的音调波动了，卡卡西明显地慌乱了起来，显然他已经联想到了很多事情——带土或者阿飞做过的事情。他还被带土死死地钳在怀里，只是身体开始乱动，“晓的……首领？抓捕尾兽、袭击人柱力、几乎毁了木叶的……”  
还是那个语气那个腔调那个思考模式。按一般的流程接下来他就要该哭着问带土为什么要这样做目的到底是什么了。照他现在虚弱的状况，也许都不一定能坚持到问出这句话。只晓得木叶的卡卡西，只晓得同伴的卡卡西，他怎么就不问问是谁救他谁照顾他谁为他做了这么多呢？  
带土伸手环住他不让卡卡西挣脱，然后用另一只手拉起他的右手——他是那么慌，以至于对带土的动作毫无抵抗。带土觉得捏着那只手就像捏着冻过的肥皂——又湿又滑，还冷得像冰。他把那只手贴在自己脸上，紧紧地贴着有伤的那一边。他们依然保持在笔尖对鼻尖的距离，呼吸都搅在一起。  
“摸摸看，是我。带土。”他一边说，一边略带快意地发现那只手震颤了，好像自己身上燃着火，“我回来了。”  
“你……想……为什么……”  
眼见卡卡西连一句完整的话都说不出来，带土知道压垮骆驼只需要一根稻草。  
“因为你没有保护好琳，我只好从地狱回来了。”  
他揉捏着卡卡西的手，用嘴唇轻轻摩擦颤抖的指尖，像是衡量着这只手的价值一样。  
“你就是用这只手，杀了琳吧。”  
琳的名字如同毒药一样有效，在带土觉得心中一痛的那个瞬间，他看到卡卡西脸上仅有的血色迅速退了下去，嘴唇都颤抖了起来。成为三尾的人柱力——带土知道琳其实是自己做出了选择——但卡卡西似乎并不打算就这个问题进行辩解，他的反应更像被一个名字判了死刑。  
死刑。带土既是审判者又是行刑者，但他只觉得苦涩。  
卡卡西艰难地试图找回说话的能力。  
“……所以要毁了木叶？那是我的错……带土……你想要什么……？”  
想要什么？这个问题这几天一直在让带土苦恼，反正已经到了这个地步，与其让卡卡西心力憔悴地思考，不如自己来给他一个答案吧。  
“我说了啊，我在那个世界没有享受到应有的供奉，只好变成亡灵回来了。卡卡西，你为什么不按照我的要求做呢，所以我即使死了也不满足的。”他伸出舌尖轻轻地舔了一下贴在他脸上的苍白的手指，对方立刻像猫一样一阵战栗。带土的右手向下滑到火云袍立起的领口，沿着布料的边沿摸到了那枚拉链。他笑了一下，笑容因为伤痕而扭曲。  
——就这么放纵下去吧。  
——反正就要结束了。  
卡卡西一动不动。带土慢慢地把拉链向下拉开，露出了颤动的喉结，突起的锁骨，以及阴影之中白色的胸膛。  
“想要你。所以奉献给我吧。”

这已经不是暗示了。卡卡西呆滞地望了他半晌，好像听懂了，又好像什么都不知道。带土只好再推他一把：“我说过，你没有跟我交涉的资格。”  
这句似曾相识的话提醒了卡卡西几天以来在这个房间里发生的事情。那个被虏获的夜晚，被不同的男人轮流侵犯，醒来的时候发现在敌人的怀里，晓的首领阿飞，还有那些药、食物、水、温柔的衣物、强制的交谈、相互试探，一切的一切，都是带土——带土在他噩梦的时候握着他的手，带土把饭团掰成小块喂给他，带土看着他把伤药抹在身体上，带土抱着他给他手淫，带土把他从敌人那里带出来，带土看见他被侵犯和侮辱……  
如果人的精神可以做成一只玻璃杯，此刻卡卡西的杯子就像从悬崖上被推下来，一直跌落到万丈深渊，摔得四分五裂支离破碎，还被巨石来回碾压，连一粒渣子都不剩。  
现在带土的手握着他的，带土的脸近在咫尺，带土的嘴唇正在摩擦他的颈侧，每个动作都在提醒他这不是月读而是真实的。十八年前也好，现在也好，带土给予他的都无法衡量：他踏着带土的半身从岩洞里活了下来，靠着带土的眼睛成为英雄，铭记带土说过的信条度过十八年，直到现在还被带土救出敌营——而卡卡西却连兑现承诺都做不到。  
带土亲吻他的右手，好像在确认一件杀人凶器；他的嘴唇上有细长的伤口，神无毗留下的刻痕，深入骨髓，无法修复。  
那是带土啊。活生生的，有温度的，有呼吸的带土。  
是带土的话，对卡卡西索取任何报偿都是合理的。

带土的嘴唇染上了湿冷的汗。即使没有任何动作并且已经被他困在手臂里，他还是感觉到卡卡西的呼吸再一次急促了起来，他担心会又出现过呼吸状况，正要松手的时候却被抓住了。  
那只汗湿的苍白的手，像被固定一样握住带土的手，同时也握住了晓袍的拉链，就这么一拉到底。

tbc.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.时间大约在团藏成为代理火影之后，在鸣人面见雷影之前；背景大约是卡卡西决定带鸣人去见雷影，被根的人察觉了计划并告知了团藏；  
> 2.新手开车，请千万不要追究逻辑和细节；  
> 3.第一章有抹布，第二章有少量抹布，预警；  
> 4.感谢放飞贴一起讨论背景逻辑的小伙伴；  
> 5.……开着开着就翻到沟里去了。  
> 以上。
> 
> Ready? Go→

带土被自己的口水噎了一下。拉链的阻隔被破坏了，宽大的长袍顿时向两边敞开，炫耀般地暴露出大片艳白的皮肤，在黑红色布料之中分外刺眼。卡卡西身上的伤还没有彻底痊愈，腰上的纱布是前一天带土亲手裹的，胸口还有啃咬之后的齿痕，带土低头望去，视线越过平坦的小腹，停在短短的绒毛里那个软着的器官。  
卡卡西埋下头去，只留下烧红的耳朵尖，以及沉重的呼吸声。他抬头的时候带土吓了一跳。  
在凌乱的额发之后，苍黑色的瞳孔流露出冰冷的杀意，仿佛他接下来行为的不是做爱而是上战场。带土想起他醒来的时候，第一件事是查看和攻击。卡卡西作为工具简直完美，然而带土希望他的朋友更像一个有血有肉的活人，会哭，会笑，会有忠于自身的意志和不可逃避的欲望。  
既然还有一点点时间，那么来做点顺理成章的事情吧。  
他抓起那只右手，握着它举到对方面前，碰到卡卡西泛白的嘴唇。这意味不言而喻。卡卡西犹豫了一下，最后垂下眼帘，慢慢地张开嘴，将手指含进口中。他吞吐着，用舌头卷起食指和中指，舌尖灵活地舔过指缝，水声啧啧作响。直到所有的手指都已经被唾液沾得腻滑不已，他停下舌头，带着带土的手向下半身摸去。  
带土赶紧松开手。  
卡卡西意味不明地看了他一眼，右手绕到背后，将身体前倾，后臀翘起。带土知道这是为了让右手能够更顺利地抵达臀部，那个小小的窄口。卡卡西压着眉头，咬着下唇，耳朵尖还是红的，他知道该怎么做，但并不适应。没有人会适应在他人面前自慰。  
他的身体震了一下，牙齿突然咬紧了，右手的动作也跟着停止。带土看不到，但他能想象那一边的风景：卡卡西的手指在自己的后穴口摸索，找到那个洞口，轻轻地搓揉尚未完全恢复的软肉，让它们变得更软，然后把食指的第一个指节送进去。他是那么紧，所以需要转动手指才能让自己成功进入——这是带土从他的动作推测出来的，仅仅是这样的想象就已经让他下腹发热。  
他脑子里冒出一个声音让他命令卡卡西转过身，并把晓袍撩起来好露出他雪白的屁股；但带土掐了自己一把（对改造过的身体并没有什么卵用），制止了更加下作的妄想。即使话是自己说出来的，命令是亲自下达的，他还是会想要退缩。前两天分明信誓旦旦地说过不会做这种事，言而无信的自己就像个十足的废物、垃圾、混蛋、全世界最不要脸的大骗子。  
幸好被掉面具冲击过大的卡卡西大概早就不记得这些了。  
反正已经什么都无所谓了。

那些腻滑的水声让带土觉得羞赧。  
他的朋友——他曾经向往和憧憬，乃至于倾慕的天才，黑夜中的白色闪电，宛如跳跃的月光——正在为了容纳他而自慰。这个想法在带土的胃里翻滚，甜蜜又苦涩，他很难再继续保持几天以来的自制力。刻意回避接触已经毫无意义，他抚摸着卡卡西干裂的嘴唇——后者今天还滴水未进。  
“要喝水吗？”  
卡卡西闭上眼摇了摇头，低低地喘了一声，眼神闪烁地看了他一眼，继续手上的动作。他总是试图用低头和垂下的头发遮挡他的脸，但沉重的呼吸和泛红的皮肤说明他的身体正在被一点一点地打开。带土下腹的燥热开始难以忍耐，他隔着裤子摸了摸，果然已经硬了起来。  
卡卡西快站不稳了，姿势已经几近跪趴，但他仍一声不吭地把自己支撑起来，将手指从身后抽离，脱掉了已经没什么用处的袍子。  
白皙、健硕的身体呈现在带土面前。长年的训练使他的肌肉扎实而饱满，紧紧地包裹在挺拔的骨骼上，皮肤白得让人想在上面留下点什么痕迹。跟那一夜不一样，现在卡卡西好像是特意把身体展露给他看，对渐渐抬头的下身也不遮挡，尽管他面皮上还烧得绯红。  
“带土，”他嘶哑地说，并不知道每说一次就会让带土漏下一拍心跳，“所有的责任都在我。你要上我，还是杀我，都无所谓，你想要的任何东西，你都可以从我身上拿走……所以你......你停手吧。”  
“这是在跟我谈条件吗？”  
“不，不是，我只是不想看你这样……你是木叶的英雄啊，不应该背负罪名的......”  
带土反而笑了。他们愚蠢地把当年的对方藏在回忆里，与过去并存的是无知的爱意，这真是个悲伤的误解，到底谁才是那个被憧憬的英雄呢？  
“卡卡西，你什么时候变得这么狂妄自大？竟然以为你一个人就能承担这个世界的错误？我早就说过了，别以为你有资格跟我谈交易。”他其实想说的是“不怪你”，然而这种山路十八弯的表达方式让听的人根本抓不到他的本意。  
四周墙壁空空有如白纸，时间还差一点点。带土审视着跪在地上的赤裸身体，卡卡西驯服而执着，如同祭坛上待宰的羔羊，而这献祭是属于死去的亡灵带土，只属于宇智波带土。  
“继续吧，就像我前几天已经说过的，我不碰你，你自己来。”

卡卡西看着他，在带土以为他要反驳或者反抗的时候，他躲闪了一下，然后向前挪了一步，分开腿跪在带土两侧，低下头咬开带土的裤头。带土被他一按，顺势斜躺下去，等他回过神的时候，温暖而灵活的舌头已经把他的内裤舔湿了。  
带土脸上一热，强作镇定。  
卡卡西用牙齿里抽开他裤子的系带，咬住内裤边缘把它拉下去，紫红的分身立刻难耐地跳了出来。卡卡西抬头看了他一下，眼睛深得看不出颜色，然后便低头把分身含进去。带土差点喊出来。该死的木叶技师，口腔里又窄又热，舌头又那么灵巧，连顶端的小孔也没放过。很快小带土就沾满唾液，精神昂扬地站起来，跟带土通红崭新的脸形成鲜明对比。带土不得不用力控制，免得自己忍不住捂脸。  
“你为什么这么熟练啊……！”他嘟囔着，一点也不像刚才耀武扬威的大反派。  
卡卡西嘴里塞满他的东西，含含糊糊地哼了一声算是回答。带土反而动也不敢动，害怕自己一个没止住就捅进他喉咙里。他的性器已经完全勃起了。卡卡西把它照顾得很周到，舔得柱体上下都漾着水光，硬硬地在他口腔里来回进出。在带土满脑子都是肮脏下流淫荡无耻之类形容词的时候，卡卡西竟然深深地吞咽起他那一根，还重重地吮吸了一下。不可否认地，很爽，但是带土除了爽之外还有更紧要的事情，他奋力抓住耸动的白发把他的头扯开，下一秒带土就射了。  
有一点点精液沾在卡卡西脸上了，幸好不多，带土赶紧裹起袖子扑过去给他擦干净了。  
“不用……不要用嘴。你……你嗓子还没好吧。 ”他支支吾吾地命令道。他坚持的时间太短，小带土射完之后还精神抖擞地站着，好像在等待下一步。  
“……”白发男人松开那根东西，胡乱地用手背擦了一下嘴，膝盖往前挪了挪——带土立刻明白了他要做什么。  
卡卡西调整了一下姿势，用手扶着带土依然硬着的阴茎，让那个已经兴致勃勃的棍子对准穴口。他停了一下，给自己一点时间呼吸，然后两手掰开臀瓣，撕开已经容纳过三根手指的后穴，身体向下，让小口刚好含着性器的头部，艰难地尝试把带土吞进去。  
即使已经仔细地做了准备，但没有润滑的东西还是太困难了。卡卡西的手扣着自己的臀肉把它们拉开，人却像是抽泣一样拼命地喘，好看的眉毛都皱成一团，睫毛上挂着亮晶晶的汗珠；带土想让他停下来，但自己也难受得说不出话，性器头部已经挤进了那个小口，但内壁又紧又干，穴口一圈的肌肉卡得他发痛，撑得仿佛要裂开。他们俩都太痛了。  
于是带土伸手去拨开晓袍，握住了卡卡西的前端。半勃的性器还垂着头，它需要一些抚慰，或者折磨。带土没有脱手套，粗糙的布面摩挲着柱身，理过每一条青筋，揉捏顶端小口和下面的囊球。尽管他的动作不算太重，前后夹击依然让卡卡西双腿打颤，他每向下把带土吃进一点，就不得不停下来喘息；穴口撕裂般的疼痛，他不想去看是不是流血了。  
带土继续撸动他面前的性器，尽量让它兴奋一点，他甚至在想是不是需要用木遁帮个忙，但又觉得于事无补，终究放弃了。他偷偷地去看正在骑着他的人。从带土的角度，只能看到起伏的胸膛，汗水浸过腰腹的肌理如同融化的积雪，前额汗湿的白发粘成一簇一簇的，好像雪后屋檐的冰凌。  
在那后面是乌黑而湿润的眼睛，眼神冷得如同寒冰。  
“你不用这样的。”卡卡西平直单调地说，“……你说过不碰我。”  
“但你看上去很不舒服。”带土用同样平板的音调回答。  
卡卡西摇摇头：“你不用在意。”  
带土不再理会卡卡西无用的抗议，转而用手指去按压他的穴口，去抚摩那里还没有完全适应的褶皱，他轻柔又快速地撸动阴茎，耐心地令它吐出一些透明的液体，然后抹开，挤压囊袋和会阴，并再次把手指浅浅地戳进那个绷紧了的小口。他抱着像那晚清理善后时的那种耐心，每动一下就能感觉到手上的肉体如何震颤，卡卡西喘息着任凭他摆弄，赤裸的身体上遍布汗水，嘴角淌下来不及吞咽的唾液，跟几乎衣着整齐的带土对比起来格外色情。  
等到终于差不多的时候，卡卡西挡开带土的手，强硬地把肉穴压在带土硬邦邦的性器上，一坐到底。  
带土倒抽了一口气。  
那是多么紧致而温暖的触感啊！被完全吞进去的那一刻，带土无法控制地大口喘出声音，那是比口腔的温度更炽热，比手指的力道更扎实，像是原本就长在一起的肉体相互摩擦着，他们似乎从未如此密不可分。卡卡西安静地适应了一会儿，除了呼吸声什么都没有，让带土担心他是不是晕过去了。但很快他又回到了状态，用手臂和大腿支撑自己把臀部抬起来，再坐下去，一次又一次。他咬着牙关不让自己出声，只有偶尔流露出喑哑的呻吟，腰却一直扭动着，让人不知道他是愉悦还是痛苦；渐渐地，干涩的穴道内部越来越湿软，比之前顺畅了很多，卡卡西也不再是单纯的忍耐疼痛的表情，紧蹙的眉头和发红的眼角，似乎都晕染了一星半点情欲的颜色。  
带土好不容易找回理智，迟疑地提问。  
“你，你到底做过多少次啊……为什么这么熟练……？”  
被询问的人刚刚把自己从带土的阴茎上拔起来，憋着一口气回答：“你忘了吗，我有经验。”  
“什么……?”  
“在你见到我之前，有一整晚的经验。”他说着，又一次向下坐，让带土深深地插入自己。  
我操。带土想。  
那算什么经验？被轮奸的经验吗？刹那间仿佛所有的血液都冲进带土的大脑，像炸裂般地顶撞他的头盖骨，他气得脑门生痛，卡卡西这个十足的废物、垃圾、混蛋、全世界最蠢的大傻瓜，他分得清做爱和强奸的区别吗？他知道那一晚带土有多担忧和恐惧吗？带土迫切地吞咽了一下，他忍不下去了，既然卡卡西如此毫无认知，并且已经按他的意思把自身当成一件供奉，那么带土一定要显得非常乐意接受他的奉献。  
他把双手的手套都扯下来，脱下严严实实的黑色外衣，把已经拉了一半的裤子蹬开，他立起上半身——压迫的动作使性器猛地向上一顶，逼得卡卡西尖锐地“啊”了一声。带土把双手都用上，不断地来回抚摸骑在他身上的汗湿的身体，从大腿到足尖，从腰腹到胸口，他用长茧的指腹拧压乳尖让它们挺立发红，让手掌在对方的窄腰流连，满意地感觉到他双手所到的任何部位都变得滚烫。卡卡西被他撩拨得浑身发软，他不再主动拔高臀部，现在只是支撑着不倒在带土身上就已经耗尽他全部的精力了。他从断断续续的呻吟里试图阻拦带土。  
“带土……你不用……"  
“别命令我，你说过我做什么都可以。”带土若无其事地回答，恶作剧般地一下接一下顶弄他。卡卡西骑在他身上胡乱地摇头，发出细碎的呻吟，随着他的一下接一下地在快感中起伏。  
快感会让人产生幻觉吗？带土仿佛看到身上的人眼里充盈着泪水，但卡卡西没有让它们流出任何一滴。

空间变化了。时间刚刚好。  
越过白色的发梢，带土看到天花板上浮现起苍黑色的图案，他知道那是什么——从覆盖着整个房间的卷轴上衍生出来的，忍术的咒文。细密的符咒从房间的每个角落像虫群一样爬出，密密麻麻地布满每一面墙壁，然后汇集起来，组成一幅巨大的图案：一只人面鸟身的怪物，带着墨迹在房间的墙上和顶上巡回游走。这正是带土一直在等待的。  
“带土，你要干什么……？”  
卡卡西显然也注意到了，木叶上忍敏锐的洞察力立刻把他从情欲里拉回，他不需要思考就知道一切都是带土的策划，但他没有任何机会质问或者行动。  
“别问了。”  
带土猛一挺腰，深深地把那根东西捅进最深处，抵着已经到顶的甬道用力研磨脆弱的内壁。卡卡西立刻软在他身上，除了尖叫来不及做任何反应。为了避免他使用忍术，带土挺起身反压过去，把两人的体位对换，趁他无力的时候压着卡卡西迅猛地、毫无章法地抽插起来。咒文正在最后融汇，他不能让卡卡西破坏这个重要的术。他把卡卡西压在铺开的晓袍上，雪白的肉体在黑色布料上横陈有如被呈上砧板，在结束之前带土终于把憧憬多年的月光拉下云端，控制、占有、索取和拥抱，他勃发的凶器如同刀剑一样换着角度撞击那具挣扎的肉体，仿佛要把压制的人捅穿钉在地板上；然而在他攻城略地的同时，手上的动作却依然充满温情，在狠狠抽插的时候一直不忘抚慰对方湿漉漉的性器和颤栗的腰身。  
“不……！带土！你不能……唔……啊啊……”  
卡卡西可能预料到了什么，但他没有力气来对抗，他看上去快不行了。粗暴的快感把他钉死，温柔的爱抚又让他沉溺，几乎连呼吸都要被夺走，他的身体在迎合，整个腰臀都不自觉地抬起，以配合带土的动作，他的背随着抽动在粗糙的布料上刮擦，手指都拉扯着绞进黑色外套里，关节泛着破裂的白。他像离水的鱼一样将身体拱起，修长的双腿折叠交叉，紧紧缠着带土肌肉遒劲的腰和背，想要抑制呻吟却又在每一次被深入的时候嘶哑地尖叫。  
在一次彻底的深入之后，硬到极致的性器抽搐着吐出精液。  
他射了。  
带土也在等这个。  
汇集在墙上的怪物图案像游鱼一样爬到他们所在地板上，很快就移动过来，沿着地板爬上卡卡西的身体。怪物再次分裂为无数咒文，一个个字符拖着黑色的墨迹印在苍白的身体上，迅速地布满了他的全身。带土觉得一阵恶心，但他只能等待。咒文的墨迹在卡卡西身上游动，密密麻麻地，游到他嘴边，钻进张开的口中。  
即使是被捆缚在情欲里，卡卡西依然知道自己正在被某种忍术侵蚀，他的右手抓住带土的手臂，从狂潮般的欲望里挣扎出声。  
“停下……带土……”  
“忍一忍吧，很快就结束了。”正在猛烈操他的带土拨弄着白色的乱发，亲他满是汗水的额头。

“这个术是只能用一次的。”  
被带土从密室里驱逐出来的老人说。年迈的叛忍时日无多，又失去最后的秘密，已经毫无指望，因此在带土强迫他说出密室机关的时候已经不会隐瞒。他详细地把密室忍术的使用方法和条件告诉带土，每一句话都带着卑微的嘲讽。  
“术需要从内外两个方面才能发动，受术者必须饮下带有咒术的水作为药引……施术过程中受术者的身体、精神和感情都会受到严重冲击，即使是受过训练的忍者也不一定能坚持下来……这不是简单的暗示，而是将烙印刻在意识深处——控制人心是禁忌，不管你要对什么人使用这个术，你都要先考虑是否顾及对方的死活。”  
“你不需要担心这些，反正你都要死了。”带土把咒术的卷轴放进神威，不屑一顾。

忍法·阴摩罗鬼之术。  
从死人的怨念中获得的灵感，以咒术对受术者进行暗示，修改其意识的秘术，基本上，有点像一次性的别天神。  
他那时只是觉得留着日后备用，并没有想到会真的用得上，密室也好，咒术也好，直到那个无处可去的晚上。  
带土惊讶于自己居然也能做出如此理智的决定。一般来说这比较像是卡卡西的风格。  
咒术的作用是暗示而不是遗忘。在这个错误的世界上，终究是无知比较幸福。  
他要让卡卡西忘记那个晚上发生的事情，自然也要忘记阿飞的身份，忘记在这个房间里发生过的一切。咒术对受术者存在风险，但带土相信卡卡西。  
施术的过程漫长而痛苦，因此带土只能选择在最迫近的距离保护这个世界上最后一个他要保护的人。  
咒术很快产生了作用，卡卡西紧闭着眼，身体陷入剧烈的痉挛，全身烧得滚烫，咒文爬过的地方都留下了深红色的印记，像是无数灼烧的伤痕。带土死死地压着他，扣着手腕和腰把他固定在地上，把分身一次又一次嵌进他滚烫的体内，企图用情欲冲淡咒术的痛苦。  
“坚持住，坚持住，我相信你的，”他喃喃地低语，“你可是天才啊。”

首先是热，然后变成了冷。  
卡卡西总是善于让自己保持清醒，哪怕是被轮暴的那夜，他也能通过思考来让自己不要失去意志。坚定的信念永远可以令他明白如何保持自我，并度过难关。  
只有一个人可以动摇他，但那个人已经死了。  
至少在今夜之前卡卡西都是这么认为的。  
然而带土的脸出现的那一刻，一切都被打乱了。带土在晓的背后操纵着进攻木叶的袭击，这个认知足以摧毁卡卡西十八年来赖以生存的信念。  
刀剑一旦有了裂纹，就会更容易折断。  
也正是这样，暗示的咒术才能如此迅速地侵蚀了他。  
首先是燃烧般的灼热，从胃里，像野火一样蔓延开来。由内而外，从腹腔到手脚，血液如同沸腾，皮肤焦裂，骨肉焚尽。紧接着燃烧变成了冰冻。从骨髓深处开始冻结，然后是每一根筋腱和神经，刺骨的寒意像千本一样把全身穿透，甚至能听到身体破裂的时候噼啪作响。  
如果把烧过的玻璃放进冷水，你就会听到它发出一声脆响，然后裂开。现在卡卡西的意识也是如此。  
他开始陷入一种囫囵的状态。时间消失了，紧接着空间也是，他记得他在一个房间里，可是他看不到四周的墙壁，也看不到天花板，看不到地上的草席，只有无尽的混沌；他的身体被疼痛割裂，无力地蜷缩着，但又是放松的，他像打开的容器一样接受进入，下身紧紧地咬着插在他身体里的人，对方把他抱在怀里……是谁呢……这个一直在进入他，抚摸他，搂抱他的人，是谁呢？  
现在是什么时候呢  
这个房间是哪里呢？  
房间……有房间吗？  
一切存在吗？  
今天发生了什么呢？  
昨天呢？再之前呢？  
他被团藏陷害而离开了木叶，然后呢？鸣人呢？大和呢？小樱和佐助呢？其他人呢？  
……到底是谁，一直跟他在一起呢？  
世界消失了。存在和所在都颠倒了。木叶浮在空中，砂隐沉在海里，月亮像耀眼的光轮一样在夜空中闪烁，飞雷神的印记标记在神无毗桥上，超兽伪画的巨鸟飞过云端。卷轴和忍具像活的那样扭动，八条忍犬在影岩上舞蹈，雨隐村下起了鱼，巨大的蛤蟆顶着一片荷叶在齐声歌唱……一切像是支离破碎，又像是久别重逢，像一片被打乱的沙盘等待重新开始。  
痛楚渐渐隐去了，意识越来越模糊，无边的混沌吞噬了他，只有跟那个人身体联结的地方依然灼热，升腾的快感一波一波地冲刷着他的意志，像是温暖的海浪把溺水的人推到岸边。  
……带土……  
——是带土啊。

怀里的人已经不再有抵抗的反应，带土知道那是咒术正在发挥效果。  
卡卡西现在已经正于意识重建的时候，就像半梦半醒的人。带土稍微放慢了抽插的频率，把燥热的身体拉进怀里。他轻轻地把那些湿得粘在额头上的乱发都理开，把嘴唇贴上去。他只有不多的时间来施加暗示，必须抓紧。  
他絮絮叨叨地在对方耳边说出他需要的现实——要让卡卡西记得他只是离开了木叶，遇到了袭击，并且逃离了，并没有人抓住他，因此自然也没有人救他……晓的首领袭击了木叶，他像所有人一样不知道戴面具的阿飞的真实身份究竟是谁。  
这意味着他们在几天以来的相处都要成为泡影。药膏也好，饮食也好，充满敌意的揣测也好，羞涩地穿衣服也好，甚至此刻身体交合干柴烈火，全都变成只有带土一个人藏起来的记忆。阿飞要继续顶着宇智波斑的名字实现伟大的月之眼，而卡卡西一如既往要站在木叶的阵容里对他使出雷切或者手里剑。  
然而这正是带土想要的，因为不会再有更好的结局了。只要月之眼成功，此刻他们所承受的、所痛苦的、所憎恶的一切现实都会结束。  
卡卡西的眼睛睁开了一点，但目光浑浊毫无焦距，带土知道时间不多了。他搂着卡卡西的腰让他靠在自己身上，白绒绒的头发磨蹭着他的颈窝，他们俩的腿还交叠在一起。他用手抚慰他的时候碰到了侧腹上的绷带，那里面有一处深切的伤口，带土不久之前才对它进行了处理。他轻轻地按压那里，感到怀里的人颤动了一下。  
带土拉起卡卡西的手，摸到自己胸口的地方。  
“你看，这里是心脏。”他伏在对方的耳边，梦呓般地说，“下一次，你的雷切一定要对着这里来。而我，会攻击你这个只有我知道的伤口。”  
保持着联结在一起的姿态，他将卡卡西翻了个身，背对自己把他拥进怀里，在侧卧的体位下，他们更紧密地贴合在一起。带土缓慢地抽插着下身，摩挲着对方敏感的腰侧，听着怀里的人无意识的齿间漏出沙哑的呻吟，他把他抱得不能更紧密， 仿佛恐惧着彼此被分开。  
直到带土终于再一次射出来的时候，卡卡西都沉溺在失去意识的状态里，只是由着带土抱紧他，埋进他最深的地方，颤抖着射出滚烫的精液。他射了很久，直到阴茎变得垂软才从对方身体里退出，但他仍旧抱着他，亲密地连空气都不能间入。他们又换了几次姿势，他一遍又一遍亲吻他的白发和耳朵，亲吻还泛着潮红的脸颊，亲吻带着齿痕的嘴唇，一遍又一遍地述说宇智波带土的承诺，他会保护他的，这世界上唯一一个他答应过的人……  
因为等到再次睁开双眼的时候，这一切便不复存在。

在漫长的沉默里，失去意识的白发忍者缓缓抬起手臂，抱紧了带土的后背。

tbc.


	8. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.时间大约在团藏成为代理火影之后，在鸣人面见雷影之前；背景大约是卡卡西决定带鸣人去见雷影，被根的人察觉了计划并告知了团藏；  
> 2.新手开车，请千万不要追究逻辑和细节；  
> 3.第一章有抹布，第二章有少量抹布，预警；  
> 4.感谢放飞贴一起讨论背景逻辑的小伙伴；  
> 5.……开着开着就翻到沟里去了。  
> 以上。
> 
> Ready? Go→

暴雪终于停了。  
鸣人站在铺满厚厚积雪的道路上，重重地跺了两下脚，天气晴朗，但温度依然很低，他觉得十个脚趾都被冻得发木。脸上的绷带还没拆，被揍得青黑的眼圈还有一点痛，他大大地呼出一口气，在空气里弥漫成一阵白雾，然后消失了。  
时间不会等待任何人，他们得赶快上路了。  
大和退完了房间，从身后的旅馆里走出来。天色还很早，今天一定要赶到雷影所在的地方。  
走了两步，鸣人又站住了脚。  
“大和队长，卡卡西老师…… ”  
“如果我和前辈的位置交换一下的话，他一定会带着你直奔雷影的。”大和向他竖起大拇指，“再说你要对你老师有信心啊！”  
鸣人勉强地笑了笑，迈开双腿，大步向前。

樱握着手里的纸片小心翼翼地在路上飞驰。  
一同出发的伙伴已经被她带来的药放翻了，她本想直接奔向佐助所在的地方，但出发前出了一点意外状况。好像有人故意要指引她一样，在她不知道的时候，把一张充满疑点的纸片放在她手上。  
那真的是非常诡异的状况，就像一阵风吹过去，她只不过揉了揉眼睛，睁开时手上就多了一张纸片。  
虽然可疑，但总觉得必须去查明一下真相。她没有告诉任何人，只是把图片拿给精于绘画的佐井了看一下，后者告诉她这是一种传说中的鬼怪。  
当然樱并没有告诉他这张纸片的来由。  
现在，春野樱已经偏离了原定的路线，去往另一个目的地。

白绝把铁之国的警备布局详细地讲给阿飞听。他已经在五影大会的会场晃了好几天，把里里外外都摸透了。现在五影已经快到齐了，就等阿飞炫酷无比地在大会上出现，然后向整个忍界发出宣战。  
不过阿飞看上去有点心不在焉。  
他知道斑对他不信任，正如他也不信任斑。谁会那么好心地去救一个毫无用处的小孩子呢？斑给了他柱间细胞，救了他的命，但同时也有太多的机会对他的身体做手脚，自从他查出心脏上的符咒，他就再也没有信过斑的任何一句话。即使是善良的人也会有私心，何况斑怎么看也不是什么好人吧。  
他跟白绝要在铁之国分开行动，后者大力地挥手说再见，末了还不忘加上一句：“一个人能行吧，带土？”它的语气听起来像是跟十八年前洞窟里的那个半身损毁的少年在说话。  
有什么能不能呢？现在他不是宇智波带土，不是斑，甚至也不是阿飞，他谁也不是，只是过去的亡灵从阴间回到现世，索取整个世界对他的欠奉之物。  
他又再一次对自己重申了那个想法，斑是共犯，而不是同伴，不知道什么时候就会转身在他背后捅一刀。他得想办法对心脏的符咒做点手脚，毕竟身上揣着定时炸弹这种滋味不好受。  
带土把希望寄托在暗示的咒术和……它的受术者身上。  
雷切用于破除符咒再合适不过，卡卡西从十二岁就开始专业掏心窝子十八年，干这种事情简直是熟能生巧。带土的计划就是这样——既然自己完成不了，那就向同伴寻求帮助，他在昨晚对卡卡西下的暗示，总有一天会派上用场。  
但另一方面，带土更希望他说在前面的那些暗示能永久地起效。那样的话，卡卡西就可以不带任何阴霾地，依然作为英雄，等待月之眼降临。  
在戴上面具之前，带土想起了当年出任务的情景，每一次，他们总是在一起的。他们其实配合得很好，因此这一次他也相信对方。  
“我可不是一个人……执行任务当然要跟同伴在一起。”

卡卡西醒来的时候，感到了身体里充满了一种甜蜜的酸痛。  
他依稀记得离开木叶之后与敌人缠斗，似乎已经过了很久，他因为查克拉耗尽晕过去了，不过后来就记不清了。  
……即使是打了架，腰痛也就算了，屁股痛算怎么回事啊？  
不过理智提醒他最好不好去细想，卡卡西是个非常理智的人，因此就不往下想了。他呻吟着坐起来，看到了一旁忧心忡忡的樱。  
“小樱？你怎么在这儿……”  
女学生拿出那张纸片。那是从一副古老的画纸上撕下来的一角，纸张陈旧泛黄，上面的墨迹都褪了色。画上是一只人面鸟身怪物，双眼如灯，口中吐出蓝色火焰。樱告诉卡卡西，佐井说这是一种叫做阴摩罗鬼的鬼怪，是怀着怨念死去的已故之人，因为没有得到充分的供养，变化而成的。  
……逝去的故人。  
他想起昨晚的奇怪的梦，不禁脸色一红。他梦见带土，不是他记得的那个十三岁的戴风镜的带土，而是跟自己一样的成年男性，他们都没有穿衣服……并且在一个只有黑白两色的地方滚成一团，带土抱着他进入他，像温柔的情人一样亲吻他。  
梦里的场景让卡卡西顿时脸就烧红了。这未免也太离谱了，怎么会做这种梦呢？  
“老师……”樱看到老师脸色一阵红一阵白，更加忧心忡忡了，“佐井告诉我这种画会在某个寺庙里出现，我才找到你，可是你怎么会在这里呢，你身上的伤……”  
身上的伤其实不严重，因为它们都被好好地处理过了。樱赶来的时候她的老师像是睡着了一样躺在废弃的破庙里，身上穿着制式底衣，底衣下面裹着绷带和纱布，木叶马甲折得整整齐齐地摆在旁边。她检查了他的身体，除了查克拉微弱之外并没有其他状况。于是她立刻给老师做了应急处理。  
卡卡西慢慢地把马甲穿回去，像平时一样一丝不苟地把拉链拉到顶。他必须要出发了，鸣人和大和应该已经抵达了雷影所在的地方，但小樱在这里，而关于鸣人的去向和佐助的事情最好都不要让她知道。  
“小樱你怎么会在这里……？”  
“我，我是有任务的！”女孩子有点慌乱，心跳显然加快了，这是说谎的征兆，“我只是在途中发现了这张纸……”  
……学生们都开始有自己的小秘密了呢。卡卡西老师略带忧伤地想。  
不过比起来，另外两个问题学生早就已经闹出天崩地裂的事情了。卡卡西告别了小樱（她看上去很着急），整装待发。临走之前他把帕克叫出来，让他跟着樱。  
“有什么异常情况就优先跟我汇报。”  
帕克一如既往地带着一脸嫌弃比了个拇指。“不过，卡卡西，你一个人行不行啊？你看起来状态不怎么好。”  
他确实状态不好，即使樱已经做了应急处理，查克拉的恢复速度还是不够用，如果路上再遇到敌人，将会很棘手。但已经耽误了很多时间，卡卡西不能再继续等待了，为了鸣人，也为了木叶，为了所有的同伴。昨夜的梦里他见到了带土，带土和他当时说过的话都还在他的心里，并且会一直跟他在一起的。  
他摇摇头笑了笑。  
“我可不是一个人啊，执行任务可是一直跟同伴在一起的。”

阴摩罗鬼吗？  
……下次上坟把红豆糕换成饭团子试试吧。

 

·fin  
 


	9. 番外·鸟山石燕

第一个发现的人是山中井野。  
彼时井野正在情报部实习，春野樱用她的怪力拖着前任上司过来作心理干预。尽管卡卡西一再声明他绝对没有创伤后应激障碍的问题，但女学生（及其拳头）实在很难拒绝。山中一族精通心理之术，井野又正在实习，于是卡卡西就顺理成章地被推到了金发少女面前。  
四战结束已经有一段时间了，每个村都在如火如荼地搞战后重建。忍者联军死伤严重，活下来的人都受到了英雄般的礼遇，但礼遇归礼遇，要重建被搞得一塌糊涂的世界，管你是英雄还是吊车尾都忙成狗。卡卡西已经用掉了他迟到理由中的一大半，为了应付一直追着他去做心理治疗的五代目火影大人——但这次五代目大人直接派出了人形兵器春野樱，于是他的借口就跟着宣告无用了。  
四战之后，纲手大人对于火影之位已经相当疲惫了，他当然懂得她的心思。  
只是心理干预什么的也太夸张啦，他无奈想。他既然能够度过之前的十八年，当然也能度过今后更漫长的时间。

金发少女为难地用左手揉着右手，然后开口。  
“对不起卡卡西老师，我……我读不了你。”  
那阵子井野正在研习读心之术——作为山中家的传人，这门本事自然是要有的。卡卡西皱了皱眉，春野樱也莫名其妙。  
“也不是完全读不了……就是，有一个部分，无论如何都看不到。打个比喻的话就是好像有人在那里建了一道墙，我走不进去。”  
“读不了就算了嘛”——这个想法还没说出来，就被他杰出的女学生打断了。  
“再试一次？”春野樱看着她的好闺蜜，语气坚定。  
……小孩子长大了真是越来越不好带了。  
读心之术作为井野家代代相传的秘术，通常不是用于这种场合的，但作为老师，卡卡西乐意看到学生们学会灵活运用各自的忍术。倒是井野大约是第一次对未来火影使用忍术，紧张得连表情都不自然了。  
然而结果依然出乎意料。  
井野叫了一声。她像是被看不见的拳头打中了头一样向后俯仰，因为小樱扶着才没有倒下，她吃力地捂着脑门仿佛那里真的有一个洞。看起来她神志清醒，只是受到了某种冲击而不是忍术反噬，在场的人都松了一口气。卡卡西摸摸面罩，确认自己没有受到任何忍术的作用。  
井野捂着脑门嘟囔起来：“这下要变成跟樱一样的大额头了……这到底是什么鬼，你们知道我看的东西吗？”  
她拿了一张白纸，在纸上画出了她在身心转换失败的一瞬间看到的事物。虽然笔法简陋，但卡卡西和樱都辨认出了那个图案——人面鸟身、口吐蓝焰的妖怪。  
阴摩罗鬼。

樱的担忧似乎已经是既定事实。在卡卡西跟纲手请假的时候她就站在旁边，看着五代目一脸怀疑的表情，犹豫着要不要上前添油加醋。  
那其实不是添油加醋，而是只有她知道的事实。当她第一次不知如何拿到那张撕下来的破纸片的时候，她就把那个妖怪的形象记在心里了，它像是一个未解的谜面，诱导着其他的线索——她循着线索在一个废弃的地方找到被宣布为叛逃者的老师，他昏迷不醒，身上布满了处理过的伤口，还有令人怀疑的掐痕——即使四战已经结束了，她还是对当时的疑问耿耿于怀，如果那是什么奇怪忍术制造的陷阱怎么办？  
但是她的老师似乎全然没有半点担心的样子。上忍一脸稀松平常的表情，看不出有任何波澜，好像他只不过是要请假休息几天。五代目火影大人抱着手臂托着胸，谨慎地审视着她的下属站在桌边，一脸虔诚地等待自己在请假条上签字。  
“你知道这是非常时期。所有人都很忙。”火影握着笔。她了解她的下属，如果说在全村范围内，给近期可能会请假的人排一个号，卡卡西通常会排到倒数第一的位置。  
“只要一个礼拜就好。”上忍露出招牌式的笑容。  
火影看着她的下属，或者说继任者——她选择这个人成为下一任的火影，是因为她相信这个人会全身心地为整个村子着想，并且有能力在适当的时候做出正确的判断。  
“只能一周。”她签下了字。

作为整个忍村（或许是整个世界）唯一一个知道那张纸片的人，樱未能与她的老师同行。村里太忙了，她没办法从繁重的日常中抽身，并且，卡卡西似乎也不希望她一起来。老师收拾了简单的行李，离开村子的那天只有樱和鸣人去给他送行。“一个礼拜而已，就当出一次任务吧。”卡卡西笑着跟他们说。  
鸣人精神百倍地举起大拇指：“嗯！卡卡西老师做什么都一定没问题！”  
樱只好勉为其难地挥挥手道别。

比起上一次被团藏宣布叛逃，这一次出村简直算是轻松惬意。虽然他的时间不多，需要尽快去调查他想知道的事，然后回到木叶继续忍者的义务，但至少此刻，他只需要赶路，没有多余的事情来打扰他。  
他的包里装着樱给的那张旧纸片。阴摩罗鬼的图画，脑中被封闭的墙，无法回想的记忆。也许只有回到那个地方，才能让他找到一丝想起来的迹象。  
地点已经确认过了，不需要太久就可以抵达那个地方，接下来就看他能找到什么了。  
卡卡西加快了脚步。

废弃的庙宇房子都塌了大半，只留下一列残损的墙壁和地基。四战的那么多发尾兽炮居然没有波及到这个地方，简直跟被诅咒一样命大。卡卡西看着那些散落的砖瓦和腐朽的木料，尝试着回忆自己在这里被樱发现的那一天——他是怎样醒来，为什么全不记得之前发生过什么呢？  
用井野的话来说，就好像被人用一道墙壁封锁了记忆一样。  
头有一些痛，他忍着继续往更早之前回忆，确实是离开了木叶，在与各路仇家的周旋之中他藏身在某个森林里，那里的方位应该是正北方，距离这里很遥远；然而几天之后的早上，在这个地方，他醒来了。  
……还带着一身奇怪的疼痛。  
他想不起来，并且有点沮丧地发现，内心似乎在潜意识地避开“回忆”这件事。这很奇怪，因为卡卡西从来不是个会被回忆打败的人。如果带土还活着，一定能拍着胸脯为此作证。  
……带土。  
卡卡西摇了摇头，继续在一片残垣断瓦中寻找任何有用的线索。  
他在废墟的另一侧发现一个独立的房间。这里似乎是完全封闭的，没有任何道路指向这个地方，虽然房间的四壁已经垮塌了，但仍旧能看到地上有大量布满墨迹的卷轴。这些卷轴应该是用于某种忍术——这个房间很可能藏着什么秘密，才需要用忍术来保护它。他把那些堆在一起的破碎的屋顶掀开，从砖瓦下扯出一角黑色的布料——  
那是一件完整的火云袍。  
难道这里是晓的一个据点吗？他难以置信地把那件脏兮兮的旧袍子拎起来，从长度来看，穿这件袍子的人身高跟自己应该差不远……  
卡卡西皱着眉把晓袍收起来，用密封的袋子装好，放进他的行李中，然后继续检查那些废墟。他从地上搜集了很多零星的纸片，虽然不知道这些卷轴用于什么忍术，但不可否认的是它们一定非常——长。卷轴已经只剩下残留的纸片，上面斑斑点点地留着一些墨迹，看不出原来写着什么。他突然想起什么，从包里掏出樱给的那张图画。  
果然是同样的纸张。这意味着那张阴摩罗鬼的图画，很可能是从这些卷轴上撕下来的一部分，也可以推断，这些卷轴过去都是画着或者写着内容的。而现在它们已经消失了……如果它们是用于某个忍术，那么现在这个忍术已经不可能再用了。  
卡卡西研究过很多忍术，其中不乏一些特殊的技巧，他知道有些规律可循。这个忍术耗费了这么多的卷轴，说明它极其复杂；而只剩下墨迹的纸片，说明它只能使用一次。  
还有那件晓袍……  
不。  
不行。  
他觉得头痛，像是为了阻止他继续往上回忆。然而他依旧什么都想不起来。  
某个晓的成员在这个地方使用了或者借用了什么奇怪且复杂的忍术，使用过的卷轴上有阴摩罗鬼的图案，而卡卡西被樱发现倒在这个破庙，而他自己一无所知——  
一定还有什么遗漏的地方。他决定今晚在此过夜，继续寻找蛛丝马迹。

夜里的一簇篝火如同明亮的坐标。然后超兽伪画乘风而来。  
佐井依然一脸面瘫地表示他是偷偷从任务里翘班过来的，反正现在是晚上。他从樱那里得知了卡卡西的告假，查到一些有用的信息，于是秉承着七班一员的理念专程前来提供帮助。  
下属们如此挂念，真是让人倍感欣慰。卡卡西给他看那张纸片，以及搜集而来的卷轴的残骸。佐井仔细地观察残余的墨迹，然后又用手指细细地捏着纸片辨认其成分，并且烧掉其中一小张纸片，用嗅觉分辨那些烧过的气味。最后他把那张画着阴摩罗鬼的纸片还给卡卡西。  
“从纸张和笔法来看，这确实是某个忍术流派的东西。”  
“流派？”  
“绘隐宗。”  
即使是卡卡西也没有听说过这个派系。于是佐井解释说，这个忍术流派非常罕见，通常是以寺庙和僧侣的形式存在的，专门接纳退役和叛逃的忍者。他们认为忍者和忍术都是尘世罪业，因此要参透这些俗世之理就必须用图画和文字把过去书写下来，最终发展出了以绘画为凭依的神秘忍术。他们的聚集地与普通寺庙无差，但使用的绘画笔法和纸张都很特殊，因此像佐井这样使用类似忍法的人会轻易地辨别出来。  
听上去很有说服力。虽然并不知道是谁使用了这样的忍术，但至少，这技巧是有迹可循的。也许还能打听出究竟是谁。  
佐井在地图上标出绘隐宗这个流派最重要的聚集地，然后便离开了。在他乘上超兽伪画的时候，卡卡西向他道谢。  
佐井保持着他的扑克脸，语气沉稳：“协助您并不算我分外的事，六代目大人。”  
“……你还是叫我老师我比较习惯。”  
“协助您并不算我分外的事，卡卡西老师。”佐井一板一眼地说，“毕竟我也是七班的一员，而且那时候您说过您相信我。”  
卡卡西看着伪画的巨鸟消失在夜空里。  
——是同伴呢。他想。

地图上标注的那个点在水之国境内。  
四战之后每个国家都在忙着搞建设，水之国因为远离大陆，损失不如另外几个国家惨重，但也一片乱七八糟。绘隐宗所在的是一个偏远的小岛，根本不在正常的出海航线以内，卡卡西在港口问了两天，竟然没有一家航船愿意出海。  
在他以为要采用非正常手段的时候，意外的主人出现了。雾隐七人众最后一位，鲆鲽的长十郎找上了门，一开口用词就十分官方。  
“您好！因、因为水影大人忙于公务，无法前来迎接，所以……所以由我来说明一下情况。”  
我并没有打算要见水影啊……卡卡西苦恼地想，这趟旅行完全是他私下的个人决定，要扯上水影那不就变成木叶和雾隐的外交行为了吗。  
“谢谢，可是我并不是以木叶忍者的身份来的……”  
“您太小看拷贝忍者的名声了。”年轻的雾忍羞赧地笑了一下，“五大国的忍者里面，不认识您的人恐怕不多。所以当您第一天到水之国，就有人给我们通报了。看起来您似乎是在找船出海？我们来解决的话，是很容易办到的。”  
一下子就把卡卡西问住了，虽然他并不想让水影的人介入太多，但如果能找到航船毕竟是帮了大忙。  
看到他犹豫起来，长十郎真诚地补充道：“您看，您是四战的英雄，不出意外的话还是下一任火影，我们……总不能当成没看到未来火影在水之国走来走去啊。”  
啊，所以最终还是逃不出的外交辞令，英雄和火影，都是些沉重的头衔。卡卡西无奈地笑着说“那就给你们添麻烦了”，答应了来自水影的帮助。

水影到底还是水影。船很快就备好了，半天之后他们已经在一望无际的海洋上漂流，船员好像根本没在开船，而是相互聊天，任凭船只自由地漂向远方。  
“不用担心。”长十郎解释说，“我们的船夫都很熟悉水性，他们知道该怎么样才能利用海流去到没有线路的地方。”  
卡卡西点点头。船的前后左右都只有蓝色的海水，给人时空颠倒的错觉，仿佛这条船将要这样永远地在海上漂流下去，从此消失在所有人的视线中。  
长十郎小心翼翼地问：“卡卡西先生，听说在四战月之眼的时候，只有您和三忍的弟子们在跟大筒木辉夜姬战斗吗？”  
要怎么回答呢？他想，其实并不只是七班的，几位秽土转生的火影大人都也在现场，还有带土……  
“我……我非常敬佩木叶的忍者们在四战之中的战绩，水影大人也是在你们的五代目救助之下，才能继续守护这个雾隐忍村，”稚气未脱的青年说着推了推眼镜，脸有一点微红，语气迫切而谨慎，“您也知道，雾隐曾经一段不光彩的名声，血雾之里，晓，还有四代水影大人被坏人控制之类的……不过好在，那些都已经结束了！今后，大家都可以过平静的日子了吧！”  
卡卡西的嘴唇抿成一条直线——虽然从外面是看不出来的。将水影被控一事在下一任火影面前抛出来，无非是善意的警醒，这孩子虽然年轻却一语中的，今后必然也是忍界的新星——并且他眼里全是真诚又殷切的希望。若卡卡西如预定的一样成为火影，日后也会记得这眼神，提醒他要去承担和弥补的责任。  
“嗯，是的。现在……五国都已经和平了。”他说，“宇智波带土对雾隐所做的，木叶一定会记得的。”  
长十郎用力地点了点头。

航船停在目的地岛屿上。下船的时候卡卡西想，若不是有人帮忙，他大概是决计找不到这种地方的。长十郎留在船上，卡卡西一个人走向深处。  
岛上只有人踩出来的小径，而绘隐宗的寺庙建在瀑布之后。要进入里面对忍者来说并不算难事，不过考虑到这个流派的初衷，这也可能是对来访者一种测试。只有忍者才能进入此处。庙中有不少人，见到外来者也并不惊讶，反而和和气气地跟他打招呼，卡卡西只好挨个回礼，一路走来觉得脖子都酸了。  
一名年老的僧侣接待了他。  
“我知道你是谁。”对方这么说，“我们只是远离世界，并不是与世隔绝。木叶的忍者到这里来是想寻求什么呢？”  
他把那张纸片递过去。老人只看了一眼。  
“啊，阴摩罗鬼之术。自从那个叛忍之后，很久没有看到这个图案了。”  
“我想知道这个术的原理，以及如何解开。”  
老人捻起胡须。“这个术是对受术者加以暗示的忍术，它将施术者的意志转化为类似查克拉的存在，然后将受术者的意识强行改变，从我们的理念上说，这个术是不道德的，因此也极少使用。不过客人您如今能完整地坐在这里，说明它并没有对您造成伤害，那您又何必非要解开它呢。”  
“不，我不想被别人控制我的想法……”卡卡西回答，停了一儿，他说，“而且，这个术很可能是一个对我很重要的人施加在我身上的。我想知道他到底……到底想要干什么。”  
老人意味深长地看着他，好像只是用眼睛就能看到人心。卡卡西并没有发现这个人身上有任何瞳术，但总觉得好像浑身上下都被看透了，似乎他的思考和忧虑都是坦白的，不需要说出来也能被对方探查到。良久，老人叹了一口气。  
“我们可以解开这个术，但你真的确定要这样做吗？也许对方是为了你着想。”  
卡卡西把面罩稍微拉开一点，让人能看到他左眼上那条竖直的伤疤——一切的初始，付出的牺牲与得到的馈赠。左眼已经是普通的眼球了，再不是旋转着的红色瞳孔。他说。  
“老先生，我的人生走到现在，已经经历了很多事。比起自己，我更希望知道另一个人的想法，所以请务必……让我知道他究竟改掉了我意识的哪个部分。”  
老人看着他，仿佛在衡量他的决心。最后老人闭上眼，轻轻地点了一下头。  
“那么，就请跟我去取得鸟山石燕之术吧。”

绘隐宗是以绘画作为媒介的忍法流派。以笔为刀，以墨为刃。但我们恪守陈规，既然已经入了空门，过往之事便只是过往，不再追究。  
老人把一个封得密密实实的卷轴交给卡卡西。  
客人，你手上的是我们一派的秘技，鸟山石燕之术可用于解除绘隐宗的其他任何一种忍法。我不知道你为何追求真相，但切记，不要沉湎于过去。  
卡卡西看着手上的卷轴，它并不大，但是裹得非常紧实，重量也很沉，可以猜出它一定非常非常长……卷轴表面被很多层扣锁封着，好像是为了给使用者多一个放弃的理由。他把卷轴收进包里，向老人道谢离开。  
他回到船上的时候长十郎已经等得快睡着了。青年人欢快地吹着鼻泡，让卡卡西不忍心叫醒他。然而幸运的是，水影对四战同盟给予了足够的尊重，即使长十郎私自做了涉及两村外交的发言，也没有追问他到这里究竟是为了什么。  
离开雾隐的时候长十郎认真地告辞，说是为了之前出言不逊而抱歉。他有点怯生生地告诉木叶忍者，在他停留在水之国的两天里，其实雾隐一直暗中监视着他，好确认他的行为对雾隐没有危险。警惕并非出于恶意，只是雾隐曾经的过去太黑暗，以至于即使新的时代已经到来，他们依然无法轻易放下戒备的习惯。  
带着防水镜的年轻人一脸真诚地对他90度鞠躬：“对不起！只是例行性的调查，并不是对您有什么怀疑，我们对木叶非常信任，但毕竟宇智波带土对雾隐做了无法原谅的事……”  
“没关系的。”卡卡西只好不停地摆手表示自己不在意，真的不在意，“雾隐毕竟也五大忍村之一，我理解你们的谨慎。”  
他觉得自己真的不在意。

眼看着一个礼拜也没剩下几天了。距离木叶还有挺远的路程，为了不在回去之后迎接纲手大人狂怒的直拳，卡卡西采用了大多数背包客们会选择的省时之道——搭便车。  
马车是离开水之国不久之后遇到的。赶车的是铁之国的商人，精明且具备十足的商业头脑，辗转于几大国之间，在各国都积极重建的时候靠贩卖药材赚得满盆满钵。老板主动邀请卡卡西上车，还一路热情地搭讪。  
“知道我为什么邀请你搭车吗？”老板严肃地说，“因为你是忍者。”  
所以为什么要自问自答呀……卡卡西莫名地在内心里吐槽，表情还是恭恭敬敬地听着，毕竟屁股还坐在人家的车上。  
“忍者联军，是这么叫的吧，在我这儿买过不少东西。就算是我们这种平民也知道打仗了。很大很大的仗。”老板驾着车，眼睛看着前方，好像看着不存在的敌人，“我卖药材很多年了，第三次战争的时候，我就这样一个人，通过神无毗桥去岩忍村高价卖药，那时候我还年轻，又愚蠢，为了钱不要命……哈哈后来那座桥被你们木叶炸掉啦……这一次也是，我本来以为，这趟生意能大赚一笔，直到看到那些可怕的大爆炸，才明白，赚钱又有什么用呢？那东西来一发，所有得人都是要死的。”  
他把头转过来，正面看着车上的忍者。对方好像在神游，半天才发现有人在看他。  
“所以我谢谢你们。”老板说。  
“我虽然不认识你，但我认识木叶的标志。感谢你们打败了那些可怕的敌人。我的侄子在那场灾难中失去了两条腿，但他活了下来，现在正在学习怎么一个人操作轮椅，他说要帮我做买卖。战争总是有人死，有人伤，有人失去各种东西……可是更多的人因为你们的努力而活了下来。”  
“您言重了，我只是个无名的忍者，在战争里没有做什么太大的贡献……”卡卡西机械地回答，心里认定自己并没有那么伟大。忍者在普通人眼里依然充满了高不可攀的神秘，然而只有亲身体会，才知道那些真正的、刻骨的经验——失去同伴的痛苦，无法拯救的绝望，无论如何抱定决心也改变不了的死亡——说好的绝不会让同伴受伤呢，说好的替你看世界呢——他总是在违背约定，即使参与战争也未能改变什么；而带土，虽然带土曾经走错了方向，但仍旧每一次都走得比他更远、更坚定。  
商人腾出一只手来，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“陌生人，我已经五十八岁了。我见过各种各样的人，有些人，光是看到他们的脸，就能知道他是什么样的人。虽然其实我也看不到你的脸……”老板说着几乎咧开嘴笑了起来，还想伸手去拉他的面罩，被躲开了，“但我看着你我就知道，你一定是个了不起的忍者，知道很多别人不知道的事，有着比小说和电影还要曲折的人生……但我怎么看并不重要，重要的是，你肯定是那种……会去面对这一切的人。”  
老板一边说，一边扬起手里的马鞭指向前方。  
“看，你一定懂我的意思……不要害怕过去，不要畏惧将来。”  
那前方是清晨的太阳，又大又圆，正在跃出地平线。

卡卡西回到木叶的时候特意避开门口的守卫。距离请假的期限还有一天的时间，被纲手大人抓到的话一定会被唠叨致死。他回到家把行李收拾好，换了衣服，把从绘隐宗那里得来的卷轴放在桌上，然后出门了。  
甜品店里人依然很多。老板在非常时期坚持每天早出晚归地开店，所以这里现在不但有吃丸子的人，更成了大家忙碌之余休息的地方，每个进来歇脚的人都能享受到赠送的免费的热茶。很多人在这里交换工作的进度，谈明天的安排，约定出行和接头的时间，或者单纯为了休息。卡卡西尽量避开人群走到里面，还是被带着鸣人的大和一眼看到了。  
“卡卡西前辈！！”大眼睛后辈热情地拨开人群围了上来，然后鸣人用更大的音量喊着他名字跟上去。  
卡卡西非常痛恨自己没有带土的能力。  
然后被拉下来坐着喝茶。  
佐助大概在负责别的任务，樱多半是在医院里。鸣人每天走在路上要一百万次接受围观群众的招呼和崇拜，最近只觉得不厌其烦。  
“虽然只有一个礼拜，不过已经觉得好久没有看到卡卡西老师了呢！”金发少年的手臂还吊在胸前，还是像过去一样说起话来嗓门老大，一不小心就被热茶烫了嘴。  
“一定是因为鸣人最近都非常努力地在工作，所以才觉得时间过得很慢吧。”卡卡西笑着回答，“因为鸣人是英雄啊。”  
“那是应该的啊，”救世主用手指挠着后脑上稍长的碎发，露出不好意思的表情，“我可是要成为火影的男人，不保护大家怎么行呢？”  
“嗯嗯，坚持梦想的鸣人，一直都超帅的。”卡卡西冲他的学生举起拇指。丸子店里的人声嘈杂，鸣人看起来非常有精神，他走到哪里都像一轮小太阳在熠熠发光。  
在前辈赞许的目光里，大和再一次含泪掏出了钱包。

叮嘱了鸣人和大和千万别告诉纲手之后，卡卡西拎着打包好的红豆糕从店里退出来。  
路上遇到小李和天天扛着一堆忍具走过，告诉他凯又一次试图从医院里逃走，被春野樱发现之后骂了个半死，现在正被绑在病床上，还抱怨卡卡西一个礼拜都没去看他。  
“麻烦卡卡西老师一定要去看他啊，你不在的这几天，凯老师完全打不起精神，青春活力都没有了！”西瓜头男孩严肃地说，团子头的女孩露出一如既往的嫌弃的笑容。  
告别了他们之后，卡卡西干脆避开大路，走了人少的小路，结果还是遇到了也在抄近道的牙和志乃。于是卡卡西又被告知，鹿丸前一天去找过他未果，似乎是跟村里的事情有关。一向不多话的志乃认真地说：“鹿丸已经开始接替他鹿久大人的职位了，村里的建设任务非常繁重，鹿丸还要去看望红老师，井野和丁次都在积极地帮忙，我们也想为他分担一些工作。”  
啊，毕竟自己是下一任的火影呢。卡卡西无奈地笑着，答应他们一定会去问问鹿丸是有什么事。  
目送少年们风风火火地走掉，卡卡西干脆用了个变身术，一直走到慰灵碑才解开。

虽然四战之后需要增加的名字太多，也一直有人认为需要把慰灵碑扩建甚至挪位，但现在村里还有很多其他的事，暂时没有精力来管这个，所以慰灵碑还在原来的地方，保持原来的样子。他走到带土和琳的名字那里，把红豆糕放下，并且注意到角落的花瓶里插着一支新鲜的百合。  
“听说你回来了，顺手放的。”卯月夕颜无声地在身后出现了。看来虽然努力不让人知道，多半纲手大人也被告知他已经回来了吧——卡卡西忧伤地想，然后回身跟夕颜道谢。  
夕颜只是笑了笑，顺手撩了一下耳边的长发。  
“我听到一些……说法。”她说，斟酌着用词，“有些人认为，新的慰灵碑建好之后，不应该再保留宇智波带土的名字了，毕竟四战……不过，目前还没有最终结果。”  
卡卡西点点头，“嗯，我也听说了。”  
“前辈……”  
“没事的。”她的暗部前辈笑着说，好像只是在谈论天气那么随便，“谢谢你的关心，还有花。”  
卯月夕颜看着这个笑着的人，想起他留在暗部的传说，那时候她听过的种种故事，前辈曾经是个冷血的忍者，或者至少，人们以为他是。她苦笑着摇摇头，跟他道别。

卡卡西回到家里的时候，天已经快黑了。幸运的是，后来并没有遇到纲手大人派人把他叫过去，五代目毕竟是性情豪爽的女人，说准假一个礼拜就一个礼拜。  
他给自己做了跟平常一样简单的晚饭，把因为打仗落下的小说找出来看了一段，然后翻了几本关于忍术的书。四战之后毕竟受过伤，身体需要逐渐恢复，基本的体能训练是每天的日常；并且，在失去了写轮眼之后，他也需要从其他的方面来弥补这个缺陷。  
帕克它们一个礼拜没有洗澡，今天都十分开心，一个个用尽力气把自己甩干，整个浴室都被甩满了狗毛。为了避免忍犬们把整个房间都搞得跟浴室一样一团糟，卡卡西只好把忍犬们一个一个拖进去，用吹风机给它们吹干。旧的电器发出嗡嗡的蜂鸣声，阿基诺的墨镜都沾满了泡沫，从喉咙里发出愉快的呜呜声。  
在离开之前，帕克抽了抽鼻子，敏锐的嗅觉告诉他，桌上的卷轴是个忍术道具，还挺不一般的那种。老狗看了看正在打扫浴室的卡卡西，不耐烦地呲着牙吠了两声。  
“卡卡西。”  
“诶？什么事？”  
“别想骗过忍犬的鼻子，那东西很诡异，你千万别搞些什么危险的事情出来。”  
什么情况，居然连通灵兽都教训起他了。卡卡西连忙表示这只是个比较罕见的忍术，并不是什么危险的东西，再说他都这个年龄了，该做什么还是会有分寸的。  
帕克半信半疑地看了他一眼，汪了一声。  
“反正有什么事就叫我，我在。”

好不容易才清理了八条狗造成的案发现场。收拾干净浴室之后，卡卡西洗了澡，给自己倒了一杯茶，回到房间。绘隐宗的卷轴就在他面前。  
当时的老人跟他说过，这个叫做鸟山石燕的术，是能解除所有的绘隐忍法的秘术。而使用方法非常简单，全看他是不是要用。老人还告诫他，不要沉湎于过去。  
他再一次确定，那并不会发生。  
他曾经陷在过去无法走出来，无论是带土的赠礼，还是琳死前的眼神，都是会终身陪伴他的阴影。后来他遇到了七班，似乎是有了新的人生，但并没有很久，七班的孩子们每一个都超乎想象，做出的事情也一个比一个夸张。他的人生到目前为止经历了各种难以描述的故事，认识了各种各样的人，然而只有带土，只有带土是最特别、最关键、最无法取代的那一个，甚至卡卡西自己都说不出原因。  
再然后，带土再一次出现在他面前——当卡卡西已经抱着带土赠与的眼睛和信念，并且认为自己会代替他、继承他、怀念他一生的时候，带土以另一个彻底的姿态，出现在他面前。  
过去像庞大的野兽，无时无刻，无影无踪地跟着他，只要一有机会，就会一口吞噬他的一切。  
然而现在带土再一次死了，为了保护卡卡西。带土已经不在这个世界上的任何地方，无论卡卡西是否会沉湎于过去，无论那些回忆美好或痛苦，带土都不会再出现了。而卡卡西永远清醒，永远理智，永远面对现实，所以不需要任何人来提醒。  
商人说，不要害怕过去，不要畏惧将来。

那件火云袍还挂在房间的角落里。  
当井野告诉他无法读取大脑的时候，他就开始怀疑了。然后他在废墟里找到了晓的服装。如果非要说晓里头还有谁跟他有关系的话，也只有带土了。这很奇怪，因为按理说他记忆很清晰，并没有什么关于带土遇到他的印象，但他的思考脱离了逻辑，只奔着唯一的方向脱缰而去。虽然鼬会使用别天神，但时间完全合不上；那一定是带土做的，不会是别人。  
他打开卷轴。卷轴上看起来空无一物，但又似乎又隐约的痕迹。他按照老人说的办法，咬破手指，将带血的食指放在卷轴上。  
卷轴上并没有出现什么反应，却好像有一种力量，从指间穿透，带着他的手指，如同作画一样在纸上舞动起来。卡卡西惊讶地看着自己的手自动地在空荡荡的卷轴上画出一堆看不懂的图案，像是咒文，又像是涂鸦。新鲜的血迹迅速地被卷轴的纸张吸收了，变成了一种陈旧的颜色，好像那些图案从一开始就存在在卷轴上似的。  
卷轴非常长，他的手好像也停不下来，一直一直地画下去。渐渐地他开始觉得视觉有些模糊，意识也开始不太清晰了，他想总不会是因为失血过多吧，话说回来现在是几点……？  
纸上的图案越来越扭曲。  
突然那些血迹组成的纹路顺着手指覆上他的手臂，像蛇一样裹满了他全身，他很惊讶，但并不觉得害怕，因为意识正在被它们迅速地抽走，他看到卷轴自动地飞起来，像绷带一样把他全身缠紧，就像月之眼的时候被神树裹起来的人们。但术本身还在进行，他的手指扔在卷轴上画着，只是意识随着卷轴的引导，滑向了黑暗之中。

卡卡西睁开眼，看到四面八方的黑暗，以及黑暗中好像壁画一样若隐若现的图案。那似乎是……他的记忆，或者意识，或者别的什么。过去的经历好像被看不见的画师用图案记录下来，用一种抽象却又逼真的方式呈现在他眼前。他看到鸣人坚定地说要去见雷影，然后自己跟大和交代了路上的安排。之后他去了慰灵碑，在琳和带土的名字前面放了一束花，然后敲翻了木叶门口的守卫离开了忍村。  
好像确实是发生过的事情啊……他想，所以是真的有人对他的脑子做了什么，会是带土吗？为什么他要这样做呢？  
四周的画面像零散的胶片一样，顺序是混乱的，空间也不对，只能看着自己推测。卡卡西看到他离开忍村不久就遇到了敌人的袭击，不知名的敌人，没有任何忍村的标志，只是自称他们为复仇而来。这些他也还记得，忍者毕竟是手上沾血的职业，恩怨和仇恨从来不缺。  
后来又发生了什么呢，他就一点都不知道了。  
画面还在继续，他看到自己不断地战斗，一次又一次使用写轮眼，雷切和神威都过于耗费精力了，因此查克拉用尽只是时间问题，果然，他看到自己被抓到了，然后被打晕带到一个临时的驻地……  
一头巨大的怪兽从黑暗中跳了出来，发出尖利的啸叫，张开巨大的双翅挡住他的视线——人面鸟身和口中的蓝色火焰让卡卡西辨认出这怪兽，樱和佐井提到的妖怪，死人的怨念形成的阴摩罗鬼，也是那个封住他脑子的忍术的名字——怪兽朝着他狂暴地咆哮，叫声像是要穿透耳膜一样尖锐，挥舞着展开的翅膀像是威胁一样朝他步步紧逼。卡卡西尝试着发动雷切，却发现身上没有一点反应——似乎是因为在意识的世界里，查克拉无法像现实中一样使用。  
但怪兽并没有攻击他，只是不断地逼着他后退，似乎只是想挡住他的视线而已。  
幸而即使查克拉用不出来，身体还是灵活的，卡卡西避开怪兽的吼叫和（并没有什么作用的）扑翅膀，从缝隙里去查看记忆的画卷：他被抓住了，被捆在房子里，手臂拴在柱子上，有人撕开了他的衣服……  
阴摩罗鬼疯狂地拦住他，用羽翼拍打他，虽然并没有什么用，还是造成了一定的障碍，他只好用手阻拦。那只巨大的怪兽好像嚎哭一样咆哮着，口中喷出蓝色火焰，眼泪像陨石一样落下来，卡卡西惊骇地看着它身体发生变化，变小，变形，变成一个男人……  
宇智波带土站在他面前，脸上的表情好像十八年前那个的小孩子，仅仅是因为迟到就气得要哭出来。他很生气，非常生气。

“你这个蠢货！为什么要回来！！”  
然而卡卡西还在“带土怎么又跑出来了”的震惊中说不出话来。  
“我花了那么多精力，做了那么多事情，用了这个只能用一次的忍术，就是不想让你知道，可你怎么那么蠢呢，为什么要回来？！”带土一口气对他吼着，仿佛恨不得把他按在墙上扇耳光，但手上的动作却完全是相反的——他握着他的手，那么紧，那么亲密，“别人都说你聪明，只有我知道你，你这个大笨蛋……”  
他没有等待回答，卡卡西正越过带土的身形看到他后面悬浮的画卷，那些被封闭起来的记忆：在一个狭小的空间里，衣衫褴褛的自己如何被粗野的男人们轮流施暴，被打开，被进入，嘴里和下身被同时插着性器，被不知名的可怕的道具刺穿身体——图像里的人像妓女一样喑哑地呻吟甚至喊叫，随着他身体的抽动，施暴者的笑声不绝于耳。  
呼吸好像被抽干了，心脏也被抽紧，整个胸腔仿佛被挤压成一团干瘪的渣滓；卡卡西看着那些淫靡图像里被强暴的自己，眼睛瞪大，张开嘴却发不出声音。忍者死于仇恨并不少见，但身体上的侮辱更加令人生不如死，而更重要的是，带土显然知道这一切，带土什么都知道……  
这里是他的意识世界，带土为什么会在这里呢，他目睹了整个过程吗？他当时……是怎样的心情呢？这些问题此刻完全无法让卡卡西思考下去，就如同他不知道现在他整个身体都在剧烈地颤抖，嘴唇发白，思绪被懒腰斩断——然后一只有力的手拉着他，把他拉进一个怀抱里。  
带土正抱着他，还用力地把他的脑袋往自己的肩窝上按，好让他不要去看四周的画面。他的右手穿过卡卡西的腋下环着他的背，手指扣着的位置正在心脏所在的左胸背后。  
“不要看！不要看……对不起……对不起啊……我应该再早一点赶到的……”宇智波带土干涩地说，语气里已经夹上了哭腔。他的手臂用力地箍着卡卡西，如果是真实的世界肯定会把他挤成肋骨骨折。  
卡卡西僵硬地被他抱着，这具身体不仅布满伤痕，还布满了男人们侵犯过的痕迹，而现在这具身体正被带土紧紧地抱在怀里。带土曾经来救他，把他藏匿起来，无微不至地照顾他……而卡卡西一无所知。  
他下意识地抬起手臂回抱着带土，声音发颤：“带土……？”  
“对不起……你别看了……”  
带土听上去已经哭了出来，真好笑，明明是发动第四次忍界大战的恶人不是吗？怎么会为了一个小学同学就哭哭啼啼地呢？卡卡西还在放空地看着记忆的画卷，戴着面具的带土——或者阿飞——怎么样与自己共度的那几天。明明还是敌人，却又像最亲密的朋友那样，在他被噩梦困扰的时候陪伴他，像此刻一样紧紧地握着他的手。  
“带土。”  
“……卡卡西？”  
“……谢谢你。”  
带土把他扑倒在地上，用力地按着他，伏在他身上哭着。卡卡西感觉到湿热的眼泪浸透他的高领衫。他轻轻地把带土推开，用手摸他脸上的伤痕，抹掉那些湿乎乎的泪水。  
“带土，没事了。已经都是过去的事情了……”他望着带土的脸，他们现在的距离非常迫近，带土现在有一双写轮眼了，那原本就是他应该的。四周的图像还在继续，不连贯地展示出交错的各种画面，有卡卡西被按在地上从背入插入，也有阿飞给他喂食竹筒里的清水。他闭上眼睛，即使是在意识的世界里，还是能感受到带土的重量——带土伏在他身上，充满了沉着的充实感。  
卡卡西把自己撑起来，让他们俩面对面，带土的眼睛红得像兔子一样。  
“没事了带土，谢谢你来救我，不用担心……我可是忍者，不会被这种事情……打败的。”  
带土还是一脸不相信地看着他，眼泪倒是不再继续流了，只是再次让两人的手紧握在一起。  
“再说……”卡卡西犹豫了一下，嗓子里哽咽了一下，好像不知道该不该继续往下说，“再对我来说，已经没有比……比失去你更加……如同身在地狱的事情了。”  
带土重重地抽泣了两声，调整呼吸，慢慢恢复了平静。他还是抓着卡卡西的手，好像松开就怕他又被怎么样了一样，眼睛把他从他扫到脚。意识世界里的卡卡西只穿着高领衫，露出两条苍白的胳膊，暗部的刺青红得好像要滴血，他的眼睛是深邃的青黑色，除了那道伤痕之外不再有任何写轮眼的印记。  
带土拉着他的手，亲吻那些苍白细长的手指。卡卡西震了一下，也就随他去了。  
带土又呼吸了几次，逐渐平复下来。他看起来越发像十八年前的少年，但卡卡西知道，这是已经成长的、曾经试图毁灭世界的人。  
“你解开了这个术，我快要消失了。”他急切地说，“我是意志的转化，一旦术被揭开，就无法再以查克拉的形式保留，我……没办法再保护你了。你答应我，别去想你看到的。什么都不要知道。当一切不存在吧。”  
然而卡卡西摇了摇头。  
“带土，逃避是解决不了问题的。发生过的就是发生过的……不管用什么态度来逃避，那也是不能改变事实。”  
“可是，你是要当六代目火影的人啊！你不应该背着这些污秽的——”  
“是，我答应你，会去当火影，所以，你曾经见识过的地狱，我也会见到，你感到的痛苦，我也会感到——我的人生走到现在，已经遇到了很多人和很多事，所以，我不能当任何一件事不存在。以前我并不想当火影，但我答应过你，而且……我既不想逃避过去，也不想畏惧将来。”  
带土擦了擦眼睛，但是这一次他没有让泪水涌出来。然后他再一次拥抱了卡卡西。这回他把温热的嘴唇贴了上来。卡卡西本能地回应他。唇齿相触似乎是其次的，更重要的是感受和交换彼此的体温。这是从未有过的温存，他们互相触碰，承受对方的身体，并且分享一个绵长殷切的吻。  
很久之后他们才分开嘴唇，带土仍然抱着卡卡西。后者轻拍了一下他的背示意，带土没有动。  
“就这样吧。上一次告别太仓促，这一次，就这样一直到最后吧。”  
“……好。”  
卡卡西感受着双臂之中的身体，体温偏高，也许是因为宇智波一向以来的火属性？带土摸起来那么灼热，热到几乎让人觉得他是真实的。他不知道还剩下多少时间，但带土说的没错，他愿意就这样，直到醒来。

这时候四周的画面还在继续着。卡卡西眨眨眼，发现记忆已经演到了他打破了阿飞的面具，而失去伪装的带土在惊惧之下，捧着他的头重重地亲吻他，吻他的嘴唇，吻他的手，然后拉开了他身上火云袍的拉链……  
“带土……”  
“哇！不、不行！你还是不要往下看了！！这一定是虚假的！！！”眼看罪行要暴露的宇智波先生，手忙脚乱的把发小搂进怀里，捂着他的眼睛。发现不管用之后，他索性自暴自弃地按着对方的头亲了上去。  
……

次日。  
纲手大人发现卡卡西依然没有准时到火影室报到。她有点纳闷，因为昨天有明明就有人看到他回到木叶了，还在街上闲逛了一圈，按说应该回来了啊……  
于是她收到了春野樱的消息。  
“纲手大人，卡卡西老师说，想要再请半天假……”  
“哈？这次有什么理由啊？不是说好的只有一礼拜吗？”  
医疗忍者皱着眉，似乎也不知道具体原因。  
“老师是回来了，不过他说他今天腰痛……”

 

·全文完。


End file.
